Love in Music
by katiecav
Summary: AUH. Sequel to Truth in Music. Bella and Edward were ready for their hapily ever after. They were in love, engaged and expecting a baby, but fate, lies and Edward's not so pleasent past threaten to tear them apart. Drama is sure to ensue.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi everyone! Did you miss me! I missed all of you! Welcome to Love in Music. I hope I see all of you from Truth in Music here. But if you're new that's great too. Though I suggest that you read Truth in Music first to understand what's going on in this one. T.I.M was amazing to work on and the support from the readers was mind blowing! This is just a really short glimpse into the next chapter of Bella and Edward's lives. If you have already read this on the end of T.I.M. feel free skim over this, I haven't changed it. I hope you guys won't hate me or anything for it. This isn't how the next chapter will begin, but I guarantee that it will make an appearance later. I'll let you know when. I don't have a song for it because it's so small so…without further ado…Love in Music.**

Prologue

It was my worst fear come to fruition. A nightmare that no one would wish to fulfill. I know that there comes a point in everyone's life when they're forced to face their fears. But what if your fears involved losing the one person that you thought would always be there for you? What if it involved losing the one thing that meant the most to both of you? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that those fears were never realized?

I heard voices, but they sounded so distant, so far away. I forced myself to stay awake, to stay there in the present, to stay where things were real, even if it meant facing the hard things that life handed me. There was pain, so much pain. I couldn't stand it. I wanted so badly to succumb to the darkness. To drift away to where there would be no more hurt. Then I remembered why I needed to stay. Why I couldn't just give up. Why I needed to fight. Edward. Edward and our baby. I couldn't give up for them, but it was so hard. I fought against my heavy lids. I fought them, but I was losing. Every blink I struggled to open them once more. I heard the voices again. I shouted for them now. I shouted for help.

"Oh God, you're pregnant." I felt hands on me. The door opened and I felt someone grab my hand and press against my side. "Ma'am hold on. There's help on the way." I heard the person say, I knew that they were standing right there with me but they still sounded far away. I was losing it. I was losing the battle. "Oh my god." I heard them again. "You're Bella Swan. Help!" He yelled then. "Help over here. Hurry!" he yelled again. "Please hold on. Please!" Then everything went black.

**End notes: Okay so there it is. I promise that I'll let you know when we get close to it. I'm going to start another playlist and I'll post the link on my profile just like I did with TIM. Please review.**


	2. At the Begining

**A/N: Okay…I know I said I wasn't gonna do it, but you know me and my willpower or lack thereof…so you get to reap the benefits. I have started a playlist for this story, and the link will be on my profile…it only has one song on it and it's the song for this chapter and that is **_**At the Beginning **_**by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis. That's the song that they sing at the beginning of the chapter the regular text is Bella, the underlined is Edward and the bold is both of them. The song is also the chapter song so enjoy!**

_EPOV-_

We were strangers starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When__**I lost hope you were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

_**And life is road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is thorough**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

We were strangers on a crazy adventure

_Never dreaming how our dreams will come true_

_**Now here we stand. Unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is thorough**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

_**I knew there somebody somewhere**_

_**Not me alone in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing gonna tear us apart**_

And life…

_Life is road and I wanna keep going_

Love…

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_**Life is a road now and forever**_

_**Wonderful journey**_

_**I'll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I'll be there when the storm is thorough**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

_Hey…_

_**Life is road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep going on**_

Starting out on a journey

_**And life is road and I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you**_

Mmm…

"Thanks guys. That was great." The voice from the booth came over the speakers.

"So you got it?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yeah it sounded perfect." The recording engineer replied.

"Thanks." I said as I took off the head phones and walked over toward my gorgeous fiancé. I had always thought it was an overstatement when people said that women glowed when they were pregnant. I was wrong. My Bella _was _glowing. She was already five months into her pregnancy and her bump that was almost unrecognizable two months ago was now very pronounced and I loved it. "You sound perfect all the time." I said placing my hands on her hips and pulled her to me.

She smiled and wrapped her arms up around my neck as she faced me, her stomach creating a distance between us. "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen."

I smirked back at her and leaned toward her. "Good to know." I said before I touched my lips to hers. It still amazed me sometimes that with every touch and every kiss she set my body on fire. She reached up behind my head and tugged on my hair and pulled me closer as she deepened the kiss. I loved her second trimester. The hormones at this point are god's gift to fathers. I knew that I had to pull away before things got a little out of hand here in the studio.

"Sorry." She said quietly as she untangled herself from me. I held her close as she ran her hands down my chest. "Thank you." She said after a moment.

"For what?" I asked her with what I was sure was the biggest smile.

"For doing this." She indicated the studio around us.

"It was nice." I said brushing the hair out of her face with one hand. "Singing with you…in somewhere more official than our kitchen."

She laughed lightly at that. "It was wasn't it?"

"Yes. Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah." She said and she took my hand and we said our goodbyes to the guys in the booth and made our way out to the car. I helped her into the car before heading around to the driver's side.

We rode the distance to her doctor's office in compatible silence. It wasn't a very long way from the studio. Of course when we pulled up the press was already waiting there screaming questions at us. We smiled waved and ducked our heads as we walked into the office without answering any of them. We had gotten used to the press being a constant presence in our lives. The only place that they weren't taking over was at the house and we used that privacy to our fullest.

"Ms. Swan Dr. Williams will be with you in a moment." The nurse at the desk said as we approached. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable in room three."

"Thanks." Bella said as she led us down the hall.

A few minutes later the doctor walked in reading some charts. "Aw…Ms. Swan…" he said then he looked "Mr. Cullen. A pleasure to see you." I smiled and nodded as I held Bella's hand. "So…are we ready?" He asked Bella with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Lie back and we'll get the machine going." Just then the nurse came in and turned down the lights and turned on the ultra sound machine. "Thanks Marie."

"Sure doc." She said as she left again.

I helped Bella lay back on the table and she pulled up her top to expose her stomach. I sat there next to her holding her hand as the doctor spread some gel on her lower belly and on the wand and placed it on her. This was my first time with her. This was my first appointment with Bella. She had my entire attention but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking away. Suddenly she gasped. "Edward look." She said as she pointed toward the monitor screen and then I felt the air leave my lungs.

"Wow." I found myself saying. Bella chuckled once.

"Moment of truth…Are you sure you want to know?" The doctor asked tearing my attention away from the baby on the screen.

"We're sure." Bella said with a smile at me while I nodded completely speechless.

"Well then congratulations…"

**End notes: Do I even have to ask? Please review and tell me what you think so far and if you have any ideas about songs that you want to see used in this story, because my iTunes will only get me so far. **


	3. It's a

**A/N: Okay…So here's chapter 2 I know you guys were wondering what it was cause I kinda left you hanging so here you go…but don't expect an update soon. The song for this chapter is…**_**Your Guardian Angel (Acoustic) **_**from Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Though I used the acoustic version the regular one works but just not as well. I'll try to find the right version for the playlist. So enjoy…**

BPOV-

I shivered lightly as the cool gel touched my abdomen. This was Edwards first trip to the doctor and so far so good. I knew that he was nervous about finding out the sex of the baby. It had been a topic of much debate recently. I think I have been channeling Alice. I had been having the strangest dreams and in each one there had been a beautiful baby boy with his father's green eyes and my curly brown hair. I had told Edward and he knew that I wanted a boy. Even though he never said it I knew that Edward wanted a girl. Most of the debate had been because we hadn't been able to settle on names. Just then as I stared at the image on the screen I didn't care. As long as the baby was healthy it didn't matter if it was a boy or a girl. Whatever it was, it was ours. I looked over to see Edward not looking at the monitor but at me. "Edward look." I said pointing to the monitor. He turned his gaze that direction and I heard him gasp.

"Wow." He said. I don't even know if he knew he had said it. It was accompanied by a squeeze of my hand. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was so similar to my initial reaction I couldn't help myself.

"Moment of truth" The doctor asked looking between both of us. Edward's gaze was still transfixed on the monitor so he settled his gaze on me. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I looked over to Edward and he smiled at me as I answered. "We're sure."

"Well then congratulations…you're having a boy."

"A boy?" Edward asked in another breath.

"Yes." The doctor chuckled slightly at his amazed tone. "You see right here…" He said as he circled an area on the monitor. "Well he's giving us quite a clear shot." He chuckled lightly.

"A boy?" Edward said again.

The doctor chuckled once more and pressed some buttons on the machine. "I'm going to go and get the print out for you and give you a chance to clean up and…" He gestured to Edward. The image was frozen on the screen so as he stood it remained. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thank you doctor." I said before grabbing one of the towels next to the bed and wiped off the gel.

"A boy? We're having a boy?" He asked looking at me. I would have laughed at him if his eyes hadn't been so full of emotion.

"We're having a boy." I said softly looking right into his eyes. He was still in shock I was waiting for a reaction, any kind of reaction.

Finally my favorite lopsided grin spread across his face and I felt mine spreading into one as well. "We're having a boy." He said as the smile grew. "We're having a boy!" He exclaimed and he lifted me off the table. He caught me off guard and I squealed as he whirled me around, but it turned to a laugh as I wound my arms around his neck. "Where having a boy." He said again as he sat my feet down and kissed my lips. I sighed as he stepped away. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. "What?" He asked me after a minute.

"I thought you wanted a girl?" I asked with a smirk.

Edward cupped my face while he spoke. "What I want is for you both to be happy and healthy the rest…doesn't matter."

"When did you get so sweet?"

"When I met this beautiful woman who changed my life."

"Well I'll have to meet her to thank her." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay." He said with a chuckle. "Come here." He said as he lifted me back up to sit on the table and pulled me in for another kiss. Just then I felt a decidedly pointed kick to my abdomen. I pulled away from Edward with a gasp. "Was that…?" He asked staring down at my stomach. He had felt it too.

"I think your son wants to say hello." I said looking down as well.

Edward turned his attention to my stomach. "Well hello Edward Michel." He said as he kissed my stomach and then my lips once more.

**End notes: The baby's name is actually the name that my best friend picked out for her first child…so I have to make sure to give complete and total credit to her. You know how to make me happy. Please review.**


	4. Surprise

**A/N: OMG! I'm back! How did you fare without me for a week? My loyal readers who are used to my weak self control must not know what has become of me! I promise I didn't fall of a cliff or anything, I just got tied down in school work. I had one exam and two papers last week so that left very little time for anything else. I did read every single one of your reviews though I promise you that. I get those sent right to my phone so no matter what I read them. And for all of you that reviewed I love each and every one of you for that. I truly do! Thank you. I would have given up on this if it wasn't for you guys.**

**I have a mission for you all though. I am working myself into a pickle here…I need more songs. So I need you all to do me a favor, think of songs that you like. Any song! Um…hear it on the radio…have it in your iTunes…whatever…I just need more music than what my library currently holds…so send me a message or post it in a review…whatever works for you. This is the mission for this entire story…so please at anytime do not be afraid to let me know of a song that you really like, even if you don't know if it will work in the story. **

**Back to the story…even though I had a hectic week I did get this chapter done today…and I couldn't not post it. So I hope you enjoy it. The song for this chapter is Rascal Flatts **_**Love You Out Loud.**_

_BPOV-_

Ever since little Michel started kicking it felt like he never stopped. It was like he had been sleeping for five months and that day at the doctor's office he woke up and decided he wanted to dance…on _my_ bladder…24/7. Okay well maybe that's an overstatement, but my pregnancy had been a relatively easy one till this point and it would just take some getting used to. The doctor said that he had probably been moving all along I just hadn't noticed it, he said that it was common with first time mothers, that sometimes people mistake it for indigestion. I was noticing it now and so was Edward.

He had been handsy before, but this brought it to a whole new level and Michel always reacted to his touch just as I did. After we came home from the doctor's office I was feeling tired so we just relaxed on the couch in the living room. I was lying down with my legs in Edward's lap as he massaged my feet and calves. I hummed in appreciation as he worked himself up my legs. I felt his lip on my stomach once more and I couldn't hold back the small chuckle that bubbled up.

"What?" He asked curiously with that smile that broke hearts everywhere.

"You can't get enough can you?" I asked lightly looking at him from my position.

"What can I say…I'm incorrigible." He said as he bent down for another kiss.

"That you are." I said with another laugh.

He resumed my massage and I closed my eyes. After a few moments he spoke again. "So I guess now we can start work on the nursery?"

"Hum?" I hummed in confusion.

Edward chuckled. "Are you distracted my love?"

I opened my eyes to see him watching me. "How can I concentrate with your hands on me?" I asked with a smirk of my own. I watched as Edward's eyes grew darker, and giggled slight at having gotten a rise out of him. "What was it you asked dear?"

Edward closed his eyes. "That wasn't very nice of you." He said in a husky voice. He cleared his throat. "I was talking about the nursery. I was asking if we could start on it now."

"Oh. I guess we could. When do you wanna start?"

"I don't know. I don't have anything to do. You're the one with the schedule to keep. I can record here." He was right. I was finished with recording my solo album. In fact it was going to be released here shortly, but that didn't mean I didn't have a lot to do. Besides the press things for the album I had a new project. I had been contacted to do a voice over part in an animated musical and I jumped at the chance. I really didn't have much interest in acting but when they sent me the script I couldn't say no. While I went to the studio to record my voice over parts Edward recorded in the studio I had put in the house. I was happy that starting to record again. "We can start whenever you want."

"Okay. I can go and get paint tomorrow. What color do you want?"

"Um…I'm not sure…What do you think?"

"I don't know…we can go blue?" He asked me his hands coming to rest on my stomach. There was a kick from Michel. He chuckled. "No? Well then…how about green?" There was no kick.

"I think he approves."

"Apparently." He said with an amused smile. "He's smart."

"What can I say? He takes after me." I said with smile and I couldn't stop the laugh from escaping from my lips.

"Oh…okay." He laughed with me then. "Do you take after your mother Edward Michel, attitude and all?"

"Excuse you!" I said pretending to be offended. I swung my legs off his lap and tried to stand, but my balance was bad and I stumbled. Edward reached for me to steady me. "Thank you." I said quietly into his chest.

"Hey. I'll always catch you." He said kissing me softly as he held me.

That had been almost a week ago. I had gotten so busy and the whole subject completely left my mind. The time at the studio had been great. The cast was really great. I didn't record with all of the cast members but the other two leads were there when I was. Both of them were complete gentleman and understanding with the whole pregnancy situation. They laugh, like any self respecting men would, when I loudly announce I have to pee and go running from the room, but they're still great. Finally it was Friday and I would have the next week off. I was so ready for this break for more than one reason.

First I missed Edward. I hadn't seen him enough for my liking this past week. He would come in and take me to lunch or bring it to me, and just check up on me, but other than that we didn't see each other until I came home and basically collapsed in the bed. It would be fantastic to just spend some quality time with him for nine days, well seven days…two days had to be set aside for something else. Alice and Jasper's wedding was next week. I had passed off my duties to plan the bachelorette party to Rose, claiming that my work load wouldn't allow me to do anything extra. Really, I just wasn't really good at that kind of thing. I had to promise that Edward and I would sing a song at the reception to make Alice agree but she did, and Edward said he knew the perfect song. It was one of the songs that we had been working on recently and he was right it was perfect.

I opened the door with my key and walked in and dropped them on the table. "Edward?" I called. This was unusual he was usually waiting for me when I came in the door. I looked over at the kitchen and the light on the stove was on. I walked over and opened the door and was surprised when the scent of pot roast hit me. Thankfully there was no volatile reaction to the smell. Apparently Michel approved of the dinner Edward was making. Edward was making dinner? I didn't know if I should be nervous or flattered. Where in the world was he? "Edward?" I called again. Leaving the kitchen and throwing my coat on the chair as I made my way toward the steps. Edward met me at the top.

"Hey…sorry I didn't hear you I was…"his voice trailed off and I raised my brows at his evasive tone.

"You're cooking?" I asked pointing toward the kitchen.

"Yeah." He said with a smile.

"When did you…? I thought you only did breakfast?"

"Well this week Paula Dean and I have been like this…" He said holding up his hand with his pointer and middle fingers crossed.

"Sorry about that…"

"Hey it's not a big deal. I understand."

"You'll have me to yourself for a whole week though…" I said with a smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

"And trust me…" He said placing his hands on my hips. "I'm going to take advantage of every second." He said leaning in to kiss me. "Welcome home." He said pulling back and I couldn't help but smile. "I have a surprise for you." He said after a moment.

"Edward you know…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"You'll like it I promise."

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Close your eyes." He smiled

"What?" I asked him.

"You heard me." He said his smile growing wider. "Close them." He said looking me right in the eyes that I was to close.

"Edward…" I tried to protest one last time.

"Will you please just go along with this?" He implored.

I sighed, how could I deny him anything. If I kept it up he would just pout and get his way eventually anyway. I couldn't really refuse him. "Fine." I closed my eyes reluctantly. "There. They're closed. Happy?"

I could tell even with my eyes closed that he was coming closer to me. I felt his lips on mine and I responded immediately. After a moment he pulled away slightly, but not taking them completely from me. "Now I am." He. I felt rather than saw his smile and I couldn't help but smiling too. He pulled away all the way and I felt his hand slip over my eyes as he went to stand behind me. "So you can't peek." He said into my ear as he walked me down the hall. I wondered what he had up his sleeve as we stopped. I hadn't been paying attention so I had no idea where we actually were. I heard the light switch click and he walked me a few steps further. "Okay…" He said as he dropped his hand. "Open them Bella" he said still from behind me. It took a minute for my eyes to focus then when they did I couldn't believe what I was looking at. "Surprise." He said moving from around me and gesturing to the space around him.

"Edward…you…you did all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" He said looking at me. "Do you…do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Edward…this is…amazing." I finished lamely and I slowly turned around and took in the room. It was the nursery. Edward had done the nursery all by himself and without me knowing. "How did you…"

"Well I had help. Alice and Rose picked out all the stuff and I just put it together and hung it up…and painted and…you do like it don't you?"

"Of course Edward. I just can't believe that you did all this. It's perfect." I said emotion heavy in my voice and it was. It was perfect. The walls were painted a light green color. Several white striped the walls. There was a large nursing chair in the corner as well as a sturdy changing table that was sturdy and white. On one wall was the white crib that I remember looking at when I was with Alice. It was already made with covers that matched the other décor in the room and some stuffed animals. That's when I saw it, above the crib hung a mobile that looked very familiar. It was mine. My feet moved toward it without my knowledge. "How did you…?" I began to ask.

"Jake. He said…He said you would want it. He got it from your storage stuff back home." I nodded tears in my eyes as I touched the familiar animals and thought of my parents. My father particularly, I thought how much Charlie would have loved to see this, to see his grandkids. It wasn't fair that he was taken from the world so early, but I also knew that he wouldn't want me wallowing in his death. That is what he never would have wanted. He wouldn't have wanted me to cry over him, after what Edward had done for me today.

"Thank you." I said turning back to my beautiful fiancé. "Thank you so much." I said my voice barely a whisper.

He reached for me with a worried expression as he wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Please don't cry Bella, I'm sorry…"

I didn't really want to tell him that I had been thinking of Charlie and that made me cry. That would only make him feel bad for putting up the mobile and I wanted it in the room. Jake was right. It was right to have it in here, for Michel to see and enjoy. "No I'm sorry…It's these damn hormones…" I said trying to pass it off. I don't know if Edward really bought it but he laughed at it anyway and I did to. "I love it."

"I'm glad." He said kissing my forehead. "Are you ready for dinner?" He asked after a moment.

"I am. You're far too good to me." I told him looking up at him.

"I would do anything for you my love. Anything. If I could move the sun and the moon I would do it for you." He said kissing my lips before I pulled away with a grunt.

He looked at me in confusion. I grabbed his hand. "Your son is hungry." I said placing his hand on my stomach and Edward was rewarded with another small kick.

"He could be excited about his new room. What do you think Michel? Did your daddy do a good job?" I smiled at his use of the term. Edward did as well. It still amazed him and me that we were going to be parents. "I think your mommy should give me reward, what do you think?" He asked our son. There was another kick. "I think he agrees."

"You know it could be both…I mean he is a man after all. I know your mind is never far from your stomach _or_ the bedroom." I said with a mischievous grin.

"You know it." He leered. Not even attempting to deny it as he kissed me again before he lead me downstairs to enjoy an amazing meal and his even more amazing company. God I loved this man.

**End notes: Well what are your thoughts…don't forget about your mission my wonderful glorious readers! Please review. I love to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Love in Marriage

**A/N: Howdy everyone! I have another chapter for you! This one comes in two parts so it has two songs the song for the first part of this chapter is **_**Wondering **_**by Good Charlotte, and the song for the second chapter is **_**Ain't nothing 'bout you**_** by Brooks and Dunn. Yes another country song…sorry for those of you who aren't big fans of the genre, but it fits…and be prepared the next chapter has country in it as well. Well anyway…I'm gonna let you get to the chapter….enjoy.**

_EPOV-_

God I loved this woman. That's all I could think of when I woke this morning with Bella in my arms. I had been a little nervous about her reaction to the nursery. I knew that Bella wasn't particularly partial to surprises, but she had surprised me yet again. She had loved the room and the dinner that I had made for her. I really had to thank Esme for that. I was surprised that it had turned out as well as it did. I was sure I was going to mess it up, but I didn't. She was still sleeping soundly. I reached over my sleeping beauty and shut off the offending noise. I buried my nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent.

Bella and I spent the days following the big reveal doing next to nothing. We just spent time together and worked on the song we were singing for Alice's wedding which was today. Jasper and I had gotten closer since our initial meetings and I was pleased that now we could call each other friends. I had still been surprised when Jasper had asked me to be one of his groomsmen, but I was thrilled to be there for Jasper. More so I was thrilled that I would be up there with Bella. Speaking of Bella, I hoped that she could get a few more moments of sleep. She had a rough night last night. We both had, but I had it exceedingly better than she did. Apparently Rose had gone a little crazy planning the bachelorette party, and by the time Bella was back she had a headache the size of an elephant and was a bit more than perturbed that she was the only sober one by the end of the night. I thought back to her grumblings as I took her to bed last night, but the grumbling only lasted a few minutes. I smiled smugly as I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.

By the time I came out she was smiling at me from her place on the bed. She was glorious laying there with nothing but the sheet covering her, the draping of the fabric accentuating her growing midsection. She had never looked more beautiful. "Good morning beautiful." I said I said leaning against the doorframe. "How do you feel?"

"Better thank you." She said with a smile than her expression became thoughtful. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked. I pushed off the doorframe and walked toward her.

"I thought you deserved a few more minutes of sleep." I said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Why thank you." She said smiling again. God what I wouldn't do to see her smile…Bella sighed interrupting my thoughts. "I suppose I had better get ready."

"Probably…if we want to get there in time for the wedding…"I teased.

"I do not take that long." I knew by Bella's tone that she wasn't really offended by my remarks. Ever since the pregnancy hormones had kicked in, I had been gauging my responses to her. I didn't want to upset her.

"I know my dear." Bella put her feet on the floor and let the sheet fall to the ground leaving her naked before me. She brushed passed me on her way to the bathroom. I made an attempt to follow her but the door shut before I reached her and I heard her laughter from behind the door. I chucked in spite of myself. My Bella…I shook my head and I went to go get dressed and make breakfast while she was in the shower. I was putting her pancakes on the plate when she came down the steps looking radiant even with wet hair, jeans and a button-up. I placed her plate down in front of her on the table and kissed her cheek. "Not that you don't look absolutely stunning dear, but that isn't what you're wearing during the wedding is it?"

Bella smiled as she smelled the offering before her. She picked up a slice of bacon and ate it before answering. "No. I'm getting ready there." She said as she took her first bite of her pancakes. "God these are fantastic!" She said taking another bite.

"Thank you." I said smiling widely.

"Your son thanks you." She said with an appreciative pat of her stomach.

"Well you're very welcome little Michel." I replied with a smile.

Just then Bella's phone rang and I went to go and retrieve it from the other room. It was a text message. I handed the phone to Bella and she took it and opened it. "It's from Alice." She explained. She sighed as she read it. "She wanted to make sure we would be on time, because the hairdressers need to have time to do my hair. I swear…she's so nervous."

"Alice is nervous?"

"Well…in one respect. Not about marrying Jasper, but about everything not going perfectly. She's a bit of perfectionist if you haven't noticed."

"I noticed." I said recalling several incidents when she made it clear.

Bella laughed as she took another bite. "I supposed you would have. Most of the time I just nod and smile." She said in between bites.

"That seems to be the best solution huh?" I said with a smile.

She giggled. "Sometimes. I hope I don't get like this over our wedding."

"I won't let you get that way." I said surprising myself and Bella a little.

She smiled as she finished her pancakes and looked up at me. "Oh really?" She was calling my bluff. She knew me too well.

I smiled wider giving in. "No. I'd give you anything you wanted and more."

She chuckled and took her plate to the kitchen. I came and stood behind her as she washed off her plate. I sat my plate in the sink and rested my chin on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck as she washed mine as well. If it were up to me she wouldn't do a thing, but she insisted on doing things around the house still. She told me on more than one occasion that she was pregnant not an invalid. She leaned back into my embrace for a few moments and sighed. I continued kissing her neck until she spoke. "I wish I could just stay right here all day, but…"

"We have to get going?" I finished for her pulling away..

She turned in my arms to face me. "Yeah." She said looking up at me.

"Come on love." I said with a smile as I grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.

* * *

I was standing up in front of the church with Jasper, my brother, and Jake waiting for the ceremony began. Jasper was the picture of calm, cool, and collected actually. Knowing Jasper as I did now it really didn't surprise me much. He never really was one to get excited about anything, and He had been waiting years to marry Alice. This was just the natural next step for them to take. I wondered what I would be like on my wedding day. I knew that even though I loved Bella with all of my heart I knew that I would be a nervous wreck on our wedding day. I mean this was total and complete commitment, in front of God and everyone. I had no doubts that Bella was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I was so nervous that I would mess it up. I watched as everyone filed down the aisle toward the front of the church. The girls looked fantastic, but my mind stopped when I saw my beautiful Bella walking down the aisle.

It had been hours since I had seen her. Her hair was down in soft curls and her makeup was fresh and light. She was absolutely beautiful, as always. Her dress was like the others but slightly longer. It showed off her beautiful legs and I smiled as I saw her white flats. That had been an argument with Alice that she had won. I was happy about that. As much as I liked Bella in heels her and Michel's safety was most important and Alice saw that as well. As she walked down the aisle toward me my mind wondered to when she would be the one in the white dress instead of a pink one. When she would be making her way down the aisle to me, to be my wife, and suddenly all my reservations about marriage left me, just at the sight of her.

I barely took my eyes off her the entire ceremony. I looked at Alice as her father walked her down the aisle and noticed that Alice looked fantastic in her dress but even the heartfelt words that were being said between her and Jasper couldn't keep my attention. Bella was watching though and when they said their vows I watched as a tear fell down from her eyes. It was so hard for me not to go to her, but I was held in my place when she looked directly at me and mouthed 'I love you' at me. I couldn't help but mouth the words back. She was my everything, she was the mother of my child, and she was going to be my wife, and I didn't deserve her, but she chose me. For some reason she chose me, and I would never take that choice for granted.

**End notes: I only got two reviews on the last chapter…So please tell me what you think. I need your opinions!**


	6. From this Moment On

**A/N: Okay so this is a continuation of Alice and Jasper's wedding. This has the performance in it that was promised to Alice…but first the chapter song used before the performance…and don't judge me…is **_**When all is said and done **_**by Abba. Then there is the performance song which is **_**From this Moment On **_**by Shania Twain. Note on the performance I split up the lyrics like in the song…**_Bella…__Edward__…__**Both.**_** Then after the performance the chapter song is Paramore's **_**The only exception.**_** See you at the end…**

_BPOV-_

The wedding had gone perfectly. Not like I expected it not to. Alice had planned everything to the ninth degree as was her way, so everything was going just as she planned. I mean Alice even had a backup plan for her backup plan. Everything was decorated to perfection but I had to concentrate on Jasper and Alice or I would have just spent the entire ceremony staring at Edward, and even though I could feel his eyes on me, I needed to pay attention to the vows that they were saying, because I was going to use them in the song we would be performing at the reception.

We all filed into the ballroom where the reception was being held. It was decorated beautifully. Alice and her planners had really outdone themselves. There was a stage in front of the dance floor and a band along with a DJ was set up there. The tables were elegantly arranged around the dance floor. The lighting was dim and romantic and it was completely and totally Alice.

There were quite a few people there. More than were at the actual ceremony. I recognized all of the crew members of the twilight tour along with their significant others. There were also several representatives from the label there. I noticed Aro and his family among the guests, though Edward kept me by his side and far away from Alec. I had to chuckle a little when he pulled me toward our seats when Alec had tried to approach me. He said I should rest, but I knew his real reasons. When it was time for the toasts, as the maid of honor I had to give one, so after Mr. Brandon and Jacob had given theirs it was my turn. I stood and cleared my throat.

"Well…I suppose it's my turn to embarrass the bride and groom." I said and there was a small amount of laughter through the room. "I've known Alice, my entire life and any of you who know her know her as a slightly excitable, but entirely lovable young woman, and I couldn't agree more. There is one thing that you probably don't know about her though and that is she knows how to keep a promise. It was our freshman year of high school when Alice came over to my house and told me about this gorgeous blond that she had met at the ball game. He was new and he had the cutest accent and an even cuter butt." Laughter was bigger this time. "Aw…I think Jasper's blushing…" I said with a giggle of my own. "But more importantly she informed me that she had met the man she was going to marry. From then on I was dragged from place to place with them, sometimes against my will. So Alice, congratulations on making good and that promise, and Jasper…may you have better luck controlling her than I did." I said raising my glass finishing my toast.

We had enjoyed a wonderful meal and Alice and Jasper had done all of the traditional dances and cut the cake. It was time for us to perform. I was surprised that I was nervous about this performance. I couldn't think about the fact that this would be the first time that Edward and I would be performing something that we wrote together. I couldn't think that all of Jasper and Alice's family would be listening. I had to concentrate on Edward, only Edward and I would be fine. I took a few deep breaths take a few deep breaths. As the music began to walk up the stage and sing. I started singing the vows that Alice and Jasper had exchanged earlier. This wasn't just a song about Alice and Jasper it was about us as well. About how much we loved each other.

_I do swear that I'll always be there_

_I'd give anything and everything_

_And I will always care_

_Through weakness and strength_

_Happiness and sorrow_

_For better or for worse_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart_

I had reached the middle of the stage and when Edward came in he came toward me from the other side of the stage keeping eye contact the entire time.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you __**is where I belong**_

_**From this moment **__on_

We broke eye contact and traded places twice without looking at each other playing shy.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love__**I'd give my last breath**_

_**From this moment**__**on**_

We were back to where we had begun and I reached out my upstage hand to him still not looking at him until he took it and brought our clasped hands to rest on his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_I can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start_

_**You and I will never be apart**_

_**My dreams came true**_

_**Because of you**_

I pulled back a little but never breaking contact with him as we sang together.

_From this moment __**as long as I live**_

_**I will love you I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment on**_

_**Oh…**_

I tried to pull away but Edward held on to me spinning me slightly to the beat of the music. This was different than performing with him in the Twilight days. This was so much more. This was more personal more emotional.

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_**All we need is just the two of us**_

_**My dreams came true**_

_**Because of you**_

We broke contact finally and went to the opposite ends of the stage quickly but came back together again slowly.

_**From this moment as**__**long as **_

_**I live I will love you I promise you this**_

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give**_

_**From this moment**_

We came to a stop and looked at each other again as we finished the song hands clasping again and foreheads touching and lips close to each other.

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_As long as I live_

_**From this moment**__ on_

_On_

_**Hum…**_

I hadn't even looked at Alice and Jasper once during the entire performance. I felt kind of guilty but standing there on stage with Edward everyone else disappeared for a while. It was amazing. It was like it had just been the two of us, expressing our feelings for each other. There was no one else, just us. Before I knew it Edward had closed the small gap between our lips. It wasn't until I heard the clapping and the jeering of our friends that we pulled back. I pulled my lip between my teeth to try to stop the smile from spreading across my face. The next thing I knew I was being pulled from Edward by Alice who enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Bella." She said with tears in her eyes. "The song was beautiful. I loved it."

"I'm glad." I said getting teary myself. Jasper came over then. He had been talking with Edward about something. "Take care of her okay?"

"Always." He said kissing my cheek.

"Hey, hey." Edward said shooing Jasper away and Alice and I both giggled. "Come on honey…can I have this dance?" He asked Alice.

"Of course." She said as they left Edward and I by ourselves. The DJ had regained his place and was already playing music as Edward and I made our way down the steps.

We made our way toward our table, getting wonderful complements on the song, and questions about if we were going to release anything together soon…"Well besides this little thing…" I said pointing to my stomach. "I don't know." I answered with a smile. Finally we reached the table.

Edward turned to me. "Do you want something to drink dear?"

"Yes please…but I have to use the restroom again. I'll be right back." I said as I left in search of the restroom. After I used the facilities I made my way back toward where Edward was waiting with my…water, probably, but I was stopped by Aro and his family.

"Oh my!" Heidi exclaimed as she saw me. "Let me get a better look at you." She pulled back from our affectionate hug. I had to admit I had been in contact with her and her son after they left from my dinner party. I hadn't told Edward that I was still talking with Alec, if for the reason that I knew how he would react to the knowledge, even if he had nothing to worry about. Heidi was another story. She was such a mother figure. I had been asking her questions constantly these past few months and between her and Esme I was not really wanting for information. I found Heidi to be a rare woman. She was not afraid to speak her mind. She also had a sort of air about her that made you recognize her, but at the same time she had a soft kind heart. She was a kind of woman I hoped that I could be when I was her age. "You are growing dear child." She said in her accent.

"They tell me that's what happens." I said with a chuckle.

"Is he doing well tonight?"

"As well as can be expected. I've only had to use the restroom seven times so far if that's what you mean." I said with another laugh.

"Yes my dear. I understand fully." Heidi joined my laughter.

"You look radiant Bella." Alec said and I couldn't help but blush at the complement.

"My dear that performance was fantastic!" Aro exclaimed after kissing my cheek. "When are you coming to perform in Italy?" He asked. "I tell you…you would do splendid."

"I…Well…" Just then I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Aro…are you trying to steal my beautiful fiancé away from me?" Edward said pulling me closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek and handed me a glass. "Here you go my love." I took it and took a much needed drink. I don't know what I was more grateful for at that moment, Edward or the beverage.

"Edward!" Aro exclaimed and he reached out his hand toward him Edward took it with the hand that wasn't on my hip and shook it. "Always a pleasure my boy."

"It was great to see you on stage again Edward." Heidi said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. I've had a lot of inspiration lately." He said looking fondly at me and I felt the heat spread on my cheeks again.

"So when will we be celebrating for you both?" Aro asked with a fatherly chuckle.

"Well…I would marry her today, but she insists we wait till the baby is born, something about not wanting to look big…like she could ever look anything but beautiful."

"Edward…" I said blushing again.

"I'm telling the truth."

"He is." Alec spoke again.

I cut Edward off before he could say something he could regret. "Well thank you, but all the same I'd rather wait, besides…with as much as he's kicking I wouldn't make it half way down the aisle before I'd have to leave to go to the bathroom again."

"So it's a boy?" Heidi asked excitedly reaching for my stomach. I had fully accepted the fact that now that I was pregnant my stomach was public property. "Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Family names." Edward explained leaving it up to me to decide to divulge more information.

"Edward Michel." I continued with a affectionate smile at my fiancé. "Edward for Edward's father…and Michel for mine…it was my father's middle name." I explained. My voice broke twice.

Heidi stroked my face. "One never fully recovers from the loss of a parent…but the ache does ease." I nodded and Edward's hand squeezed my hip, letting him know I was there for him. I pulled myself out of the mood that talking about Charlie often brought, quicker than normal. I mean this was a wedding after all.

"Thank you." I told Heidi reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She sensed that I needed a change in subject. "Well…with parents like his…I have to say he will be the most beautiful baby LA has seen."

"Thank you." I said again this time with a louder and firmer voice.

"If he looks anything like his mother he will be." Edward said hugging me closer again. The music changed then. "Well Aro, Heidi, Alec…if you'll excuse us, Bella may I have this dance?"

"Of course." I said smiling at him. I knew that he didn't dance often. "It was lovely seeing you all again." I said before Edward lead me away from them. I chuckled as he handed added my drink to a passing waiters tray, that was full of other drinks that had been abandoned, and he all but pulled me onto the dance floor. "What's the hurry?" I asked once we were there. He slid one hand to rest on my hip and the other took my hand as he lead me I a beautiful dance across the floor.

"I couldn't wait to get you by myself." He said with a sly smile. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Okay away from _him_."

"Who?" I asked as he spun me around the floor. I never really was great at dancing my two left feet would often get in the way, but with Edward leading I knew he wouldn't steer me wrong, but who in the world did he mean?

He pulled me close again to whisper in my ear. "What do you mean who? I know Aro all too well…if Heidi weren't here…and are you telling me you honestly didn't notice Alec looking you up and down and sizing me up?" I laughed out loud now that I knew what and who he was talking of. "What?" he asked confused by my outburst.

"Edward…" I said trying to calm my giggles. "You don't have anything to worry about. Aro doesn't really bother me, he's just like an old uncle that thinks a little too highly of themselves even if they've past their prime. I know how much he loves Heidi. He's annoying sometimes, but he's really harmless."

He conceded on the Aro point. "Well I suppose you have a point there, but Alec…"

"…is not someone you have to worry about." I finished for him.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath before I began. I looked up at him while we danced and he waited for an explanation. "What would you say if I told you I've been talking to Alec since that night we all had dinner at my place?"

"I'd ask why you never brought this up before…" He said gritting his teeth and looking in the direction we had left Alec in.

I reached up and turned his face back so he would look at me. "Because I knew how you'd react." I smiled at him and continued my explanation. "We weren't together yet and he seemed nice enough so I e-mailed him. He was easy to talk to and…I don't know we just started up a friendship."

"And this somehow means I _don't _have to worry?"

"Edward…" I began with a chuckle. "He may have looked at me, but I'm sure he was more interested in you."

"What do you…oh!" He said as soon as realization dawned on him. "Really?" He asked, all of the anger that was in his voice before had left and was replaced now with curiosity.

"Yes." I replied with another small chuckle.

"Huh…who would have thought…" he mused. Certainly not him, and certainly not Alec's father. Alec had told me pretty much immediately. He didn't want to lead me on in thinking that it would be anything more than a friendship. He told me he was surprised that I actually e-mailed him, that he was certain that I would have just blown it off. He said he would have if someone as handsome as Edward Cullen was staring at me the whole night…but I told him that I would be fine with having him as a friend, but I wondered why he had given me his address in the first place if he had never expected me to write. He told me it had been for his father's sake. Aro had wanted him to; he hadn't worked up the courage to tell his dad even though his sister and his mother both knew they weren't really sure how Aro would take it. And now that I was hearing about him from both his son and his wife I wasn't very sure either.

"Not Aro, so don't mention it okay." I said to Edward, remembering my promise to Alec to keep his secrete. I hope he wouldn't be too angry that I told Edward.

"So he hasn't…?"

"No. Not yet."

I rested my head on his chest. "Well that's an interesting development."

"So you see if anyone should be worried about anyone it should be me about you."

"You have nothing to worry about there, my dear. I have nothing against it, but _my_ door has never and will never swing that way."

"That's good to know." I looked up at him and smiled as the song ended. I sighed in contentment as I laid my head back down on his chest.

"Are you tired my love?" He asked. I heard the rumbling in his chest as he spoke. I nodded. "Why don't we go home and get you in bed then?" I nodded again and Edward lead me toward our friends to say goodbye.

**End notes: there it is seven pages of writing on Microsoft Word. This is the third longest chapter I've written ever! So…anyway…what did you all think? Please review and let me know.**


	7. Fight in Paradise

**A/N: Okay…where are you guys seriously…I know you're reading, but almost none of you are reviewing. What's up with that? Come on! Please review! Okay…on to the chapter. The song for this chapter is Paramore's **_**Turn It Off.**_

BPOV-

The rest of my week off passed in an Edward induced haze. Alice called us when she opened her present from us. They weren't going to go on a real honeymoon, but Edward and I made sure that they did, we had paid for them to head to the Caribbean for a month. It was a bit excessive, but Alice needed a break and it was perfect for them. Besides after all the stress Alice had been in over planning this she deserved some time off.

Today was starting my last few weeks in the studio. I would be recording the last of the musical numbers today and then after that all I would be doing would be the voice over. I reluctantly left Edward still sleeping at the house when I had to go in for my early day. I kissed him and wrote him a note telling him when I would be home. I was surprised that I didn't see him at the studio at lunch but I didn't let it worry me. I tried to call him on my way home but I didn't get an answer. I didn't leave him a message. I figured he'd call when he saw the missed call, and when he was home he usually didn't answer his cell anyway. So I tried the house phone, but I didn't get an answer there either. When I got home I found out way. He wasn't there. I searched everywhere but there was no sign of him, or any indication that he had left me word where he was. I thought that maybe he just ran out to get something quickly but after about a half hour I did start to worry. I tried to call him again, but got no answer again.

I sighed and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV while I waited for Edward to call me back. Surely he would call me soon. I wondered around the house and snacked for a while, but by seven I was worried. No I was more than worried. I was starting to get angry. This wasn't really like Edward, to just disappear. Not the Edward that I knew anyway. My mind was going a hundred different ways. What if Edward didn't want this anymore, didn't want me anymore, didn't want Michel anymore? Is that what this was about? Did he leave forever? In that instant I was crushed. I pushed myself up off the couch and went to the bedroom. I looked in the bedroom and sighed in relief when I saw that all of his things were still there. So he was coming back. In that one moment I went from being crushed to being mad.

Edward had been gone for hours, he wasn't answering my phone calls and I had no idea where he was. What if something were to happen with the baby? He was supposed to be here! I tried to call him again and I got the machine again this time I left a message. "Edward. You are in trouble. Big trouble. Angry grizzly bears are nothing compared to what is waiting for you when you get home." And I hung up the phone. That was the truth. Edward and I had been watching the nature channel and he had made a comment about never wanting to run into a grizzly bear when it was angry. Well he would be running into something far worse in most opinions…an angry pregnant woman…after all if Momma ain't happy, ain't nobody happy, and he was about to find that out the hard way. After a few moments I called Rose.

"Rose have you seen Edward? I haven't heard from him all day."

"Bells I didn't know you were looking for him…"

"So you know where he is?"

"Well he _was_ here with Emmett."

"So he isn't there now?"

"No. They both left here at about two and haven't come back."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. I'm sure their fine." I didn't say anything for a minute so she continued. "Say how about I come over. I don't much like the idea of you being there alone. What do you say?"

"Um…" honestly I didn't know what to say. I was still mad but having Rose here would be a good thing.

"Come on Bells, it will be just like old times…You know when we would have our girls nights when Ali and Jazz would go out…ice cream and ghost hunters…what do you say?"

"Okay." I finally gave in.

"I'll see you in ten then." I smiled at the phrase I had heard so many times before.

"I'll have the Ben and Jerry's." I said with a genuine laugh now. I mean I would have liked to spend it with Edward, but Rose and I haven't had one of these nights for the longest times, and Edward should be home soon. At least that's what I thought.

Midnight. It was midnight and Edward was _still_ not home. Rose was still here. She was stretched out on the bed next to me. We had moved our scarefest into the bedroom at ten, because my back had gotten stiff. Where in the hell was he? He had better have a really good explanation. Just then I heard the gate open in front of the house. Rose and I both looked at one another before I threw my legs over the end of the bed and made a b line for the door. Rose tried to stop me but I barely heard her. I waited for him at the bottom of the stairs my arms crossed over my chest, as he came in the front door. "Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?"

* * *

EPOV-

Damn it! Midnight! What kind of fiancé was I? This was the first day in a week that I couldn't spend with Bella and just hanging around the house was driving me absolutely mad. Usually recording would distract me, but I just wasn't happy with anything that I was doing. I needed fresh ears, but I really didn't trust many people anymore. I trusted my brother though and I headed over to his and Rose's house to waste time until my afternoon meeting.

Now it was midnight. I left my pregnant fiancé by herself for hours. Why had Emmett let me work so long? We had been in the studio. Emmett had agreed to help me record on the tracks that I had brought for him to listen to this afternoon. We were going to a late lunch meeting with my travel agent Lisa, who was helping me plan Bella and my fist year anniversary and then we headed straight there. Time just got away from us. It happened a lot when it was just the two of us, but things were different now, we had other responsibilities. I had turned on my phone as soon as I left the studio and saw the missed calls and listened to the messages. I knew I was in the dog house. I just didn't know how bad it would be.

Bella was probably already asleep. She had barely been making it past ten with all the work she's been doing lately. When I pulled in I was surprised to see Rose's car in the driveway. Well at least she wasn't alone all this time. If something would have happened to her I don't know what I would have done. I tried to be quiet as I came in and unlocked the door so I wouldn't wake her up, but as it turned out she wasn't asleep.

As I turned from shutting the front door she was there her arms crossed, foot tapping, jaw clenched. I was in trouble. "Do you have _any _idea how worried I was?" Really big trouble.

"Bella I'm…" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"Where there hell where you?"

I looked down at the ground and bit back a hasty retort. I knew that she had every right to be upset at me, but we hadn't really fought since we had gotten back together, and I certainly had nothing to be angry with her about it was just a reflex. I needed to explain though, not argue. "I was at the studio and…"

She cut me off again. "And what you couldn't call me and tell me weren't going to be home?"

Rose cleared her throat from her spot on the stairs. "I…think it's time for me to go." Rose said as she came down and grabbed her coat.

"Thanks Rose." Bella said looking at her friend.

"No problem Bells…call me if you need anything okay?" She said as she opened the door. "Good luck Edward." She said to me before she left. As soon as the door closed Bella turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs. I think it took me a minute to react to her sudden movement.

"Bella…I'm…" the door to the bedroom shut in my face. "Bella…" I said again as I tried the door. It was locked. "Bella please…I'm sorry baby. I was at the studio with Emmett and he was helping me with the drum tracks on the CD and we just lost track of time that's all." I paused waiting for a response and not getting any. "Bella…" I tried calling her again but all there was silence. "Baby please let me in…" But after a few minutes I sighed and walked away. It looks like I was sleeping in the guest bedroom. I deserved it. As I laid down in the cold empty bed I wondered how long I would be able to handle it.

**End notes: Okay…so here's the deal…Please review. I have no idea what most of you are thinking because you aren't telling me. If I only get one or two reviews out of forty some readers I start to think that maybe I should just stop…so…please…tell me what you think! Review…even if it's just one or two words.**


	8. Father and Son Talks

**A/N: First of all…thank you for your reviews…I don't know what brought that whole entire thing on…I guess I was just doubting myself, but thank you all for your support. Okay…I have no song for this chapter…so if you read it and you think of one let me know, because I've got nothing that works. So…here's the next chapter…hope you enjoy.**

EPOV-

"Carlisle…It's been four days. She hasn't spoken to me in four days!" I admitted in frustration. I was out to eat with my father. He was in town and said that he'd meet me. I needed advice. I had no idea what to do.

"Well son…" Carlisle sighed as he set his fork down. We were sitting at his favorite restaurant. I had studiously avoided mine since the most recent incident. As if it wasn't bad enough between Bella and I the press had snapped a picture of Lisa and I together at lunch and printed some awful things, and Bella had seen it. "Can you blame her?"

"Well no, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't tell her…"

"I know that son, but do you even understand where Bella is coming from at all?"

"Not really. I mean how could she doubt my love for her?"

"Bella doesn't doubt your love for her Edward, not really."

"Then what is it?"

"Bella's in a very sensitive place right now…she's self conscience and its worse for her because she's in the public eye. And it's very critical. She's worried you don't find her physically attractive anymore."

"What? That's crazy!"

"I know it is son, but that's what she thinks."

"How do you know this?"

He cleared his throat lightly. "She might have called Esme."

"Oh well…" I wasn't exactly surprised. In fact I was a little happy that she was talking to someone, even if it wasn't me. "It's still irrational." Carlisle laughed. "What?"

"Son…she's six almost seven months pregnant…it doesn't have to be rational." He paused and then took a deep breath. "This isn't unusual behavior. When Esme was pregnant with Emmett she stopped talking to me for a full week."

"You and Esme?"

"Yeah." He said before taking a measured sip of his coffee.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I drank the last of the milk."

"That's all?"

He chuckled once. "That's all."

"So what did you do? How did you get her to talk to you again?"

"I just had to wait it out."

"Just wait it out."

"Well I made dinner, I cleaned up around the house, drew her bath…every night…eventually she gave in. Edward take it from someone's who's experienced it before, the hormones she's experiencing right now are heightening every emotion that she feels. That _is_ sometimes good." He said the last bit smirking into his coffee cup.

"Okay dad…I don't need those mental images of you and mom." I said shuttering slightly.

He at least had the good graces to look ashamed. "Sorry, but as I was saying they can also be bad. You just have to be there for her."

"I just feel so useless."

"News flash, so did I."

"What?"

"Edward when Esme told me she was pregnant…I was in my first year of med school."

"You went to med school?"

"I double majored in business and biology in undergraduate school, that's where I met Esme. We got married that summer. At the wedding my father offered me a job at the label he was starting. I turned him down. I loved music, but I had always wanted to be a doctor. I have been doing something my entire life and to see the love of my life in pain, with nothing that I could do. I never felt so helpless in my entire life. My point is son. It's that way for everyone. This is a new experience for both you and Bella. There's bound to be rough spots and right now you're just going through what a lot of first time dad's do and we don't even have to deal with all the things that the women do. The fact of the matter is we both have women in our lives that put us to shame."

"Thanks dad."

"Hey I included myself in that!"

"It's not that difficult to put you to shame dad, I've heard you sing karaoke."

"Hey respect your elders. And I was under the influence of alcohol at the time." Edward laughed again. "It will get better son. Bella loves you."

"I know dad." I looked down at my watch as I considered what my father had told me. I had a lot to do. I would go home and clean up a little. I didn't know how to cook much besides that roast that Esme had walked me through, so cooking was out. I could stop at her favorite restaurant and pick up food for dinner. That's what I'll do. Then after she's eaten I'll let her relax. I didn't have a lot of time left. "I better get going."

A knowing smile crossed my dad's face. "Got plans?"

I chuckled as I threw enough money on the table to cover the bill. "Something like that."

"Good luck son." Carlisle said as he took another drink of coffee. I knew he would be waiting until Esme was out of her meeting so I didn't feel bad for leaving him there at the restaurant. I smiled at him before heading to my car.

**End notes: Yeah it's a little filler chapter, but we need those for the story to move along right? So please press that little button at the bottom and write me a few words…I'll even take one word. TTFN.**


	9. Clearing the Air

**A/N: Okay…I know my usual readers are probably wondering where I've been and there are some completely great reasons for it. One being that this week is finals week at school and I'm trying not to fail this quarter…I just hope I'm succeeding. The main reason is however I am sick as a dog right now. Sick like stay in bed for days kind of sick. I was also sick when I was writing this, so if this chapter is completely insane I apologize and I'll fix it as soon as possible. Let me know if after you read it you are like… "What is she on?" I'll tell you the answer to that question right now. And that would be would be Nyquil…lots and lots of Nyquil. Anyway the song for this chapter is Shania Twian's **_**You Got A Way.**_** I know all this country is probably killing some of you…well if you can find a suitable love rock song…that I haven't already used…then be my guest, but I've got no other alternatives. Anwhoo…on with the chapter! See you at the end.**

BPOV-

Okay I'll admit it. I know that I over reacted a little about him being late. He was working. I understood that. In fact I had been ready to just forget all about it…then I saw that article and I don't know…I just flipped out. I mean some of the things that they say said, kind of hit a nerve. They weren't exactly kind when they talked about how Edward must have been tired of me gaining all the weight and was looking for some attractive young girl. After the initial shock of seeing the article and the picture and a good talk with Esme, I realized what the real problem was. It wasn't Edward or the fact that he still hasn't told me who the blonde he was having lunch with was. It was more my own insecurities being reninforced by the harsh LA press. However, I still haven't spoken to him.

I knew that putting it off wasn't my best strategy but I didn't even know where to begin in order to set this right. Between everything that was happening internally with me right now and then to have all of this external crap dump ontop of it, Bella was not a happy girl right now. "Thanks George." I said to the driver as he pulled up to my door. I didn't usually use the driver unless I wasn't feeling well, and I wasn't today. I hadn't for the last four days.

I had been distracted at the studio, and everyone noticed. I know I did this as sort of a kick off thing for when Michel came, but I really wasn't that great of an actress. I couldn't think of anything but what was happening at home. I hadn't spoken to Edward and he was seemingly giving me some space. On one hand I admired him for it, on the other hand I wanted to shake him and tell him to make me see reason. Four days without him was turning out to be too much to bear.

I sighed as I climbed the steps and opened the lock before entering determined that I couldn't take it much longer. I was going to go crazy. I opened the door and the lights were all off, but I could see very clearly. It was like every candle in LA was scattered about my house. "What in the…?" I stopped as I looked around. Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Did you…?"

"There's more…" He said as he came forward to take my hands. He led me up the steps and through the bedroom. There were candles there as well but we didn't stop there he lead me straight into the bathroom. I wasn't surprised to find the candles here as well but I was surprised to see the huge bath drawn and heaping with bubbles. "You've been working really hard lately and I thought…" I nodded. Not that I was still not speaking to him, but I didn't know what to say to him. This was all so sweet and unexpected. "When you're done come back downstairs okay?" I could hear the dejection in his voice.

I reached out and grabbed his hand before he walked away. "Thank you." I said with a smile. He returned it and nodded before he left me alone to bathe. I don't think I had had a bubble bath in years. It was fantastic and the time in the tub really gave me some time to think. How had he done all of this. I mean the water was still hot when I stepped in. How did he know when I was coming home? And more importantly what brought this on all of a sudden? I soaked for about fifteen minutes before I stepped carefully out of the tub and dried off. Then I had no idea what to put on. I had no idea what Edward had downstairs and I had no idea what would be appropriate. I settled for comfort. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a stretchy maternity tee. Alice had gone shopping for me and expanded my wardrobe as I expanded and right now I was incredibly grateful for the fact. I wasn't huge yet, but I was larger than I had been and I knew it was only a matter of time, and now I had clothes that I could wear when I became the size of a house.

I pulled my still damp hair into a high bun and headed down the stairs. I looked into the living room and Edward wasn't there so I made a left toward the dining room. On the table was a huge spread of food. "I stopped by Romano's and got some food. I didn't know what you would want so…I just got one of everything." I opened my mouth to tell him that this wasn't necessary but he raised a hand to stop me. "Before you say anything I want to say something." I folded my hands and waited. Edward seeing that I was listening took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry."

"Edward…" I tried to interrupt again.

"Bella please let me finish." He said before taking a deep breath to continue. "I'm sorry for what they said in that article, because none of it is true. I'm sorry that it hurt you so badly and I'm sorry that you had to see that picture especially since it was Lisa. Bella she's just a friend honestly, nothing me she was helping me with…something…and I'm also sorry because apparently I'm an idiot." I opened my mouth to interrupt then and tell him how wrong he was at least about being an idiot. I wanted to tell him that I was the idiot not him, but he raised his hand to stop me. "No it's true. I didn't realize how you feel right now, how hard it is for you right now. I'm sorry for that too. I just need for you to know that I love you with all of my heart and no one, not the media, not the public, not even god all mighty can change that. But I don't want to see you upset and I know…"

I couldn't listen any longer I closed the distance between us and brought my hands to his face to quiet his worrying. "Edward. Stop." I finally interrupted. I had his attention so I continued. "Listen. I shouldn't expect you to understand what I don't even understand. We're both new at this, but I need you to know that I trust you. I do. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I trust you. It's all those other girls I don't trust. I wasn't ever really mad at you…okay I was at first, but it wasn't for long. You shouldn't feel like you need to apologize when I should be the one apologizing to you."

He reached his hand up to cover mine still on his face. "No, Bella no. You did nothing wrong." He tired to interject but I put a stop to that. I had a lot to apologize for. My behavior to him had been awful over the last few days. I don't care if my hormones were out of whack…

"Yes I did. I doubted you."

"Bella…"

"Edward please." I finally begged.

He sighed giving up. "I accept." Touching my own cheek.

"Thank you." I said laying my head against his chest. Standing there listening to the beat of his heart I didn't care that we still had so much to discuss, I just wanted my Edward back. I sighed in contentment when I felt him wrap his arms around me. After a few moments Edward spoke up again.

"Bella I need for you to be able to talk to me. You have to let me know when things get too much for you. Okay? I don't care what it's about I need for you to be able to tell me anything."

"Anything?" I pulled back a little to look at his face.

"Yes anything." He dropped his arms from around me and I turned away from him for a moment chewing nervously on my bottom lip.

Finally I knew I just had to have it out. He deserved to know why I had treated him so badly of the last few days. "Well then I think I need to explain why I…"

"Bella you don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I want to Edward." I turned back to face him so he knew that I meant every word I said.

Edward nodded. "Okay why did you react the way you did then?"

I began pacing a little as I worked through the conversation that I had had with Esme. "I didn't really know how to describe it at first it was just a giant ball of emotion mostly. After talking to some people now I realize that not all of the emotions I had felt were really true emotions, but just reactions from the hormones."

"Okay…" He said. Maybe he really didn't need or want to know this much. I decided I'd give him an out.

"Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes. Bella if you want to share I want to listen." His words were true and sincere so I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled his crooked grin at me and just sat and waited for me to continue. "Well after I started to think about things I found out that I could focus on one thing at a time. Then things started changing so quickly. At first I was angry at you, but that only lasted a few hours till after the shock wore off. Then I was angry at myself."

"Why?"

"Well at first I was angry at myself for being angry with you." I felt embarrassed saying out loud. It sounded so childish, but I had to tell him.

"Oh." Was his confused response. I continued on without letting that settle too long.

"Then it changed into anger at what was said in the article, but slowly the anger fell away and I started to really think about what those people said."

"Bella…"

"I did. I'm not going to lie. I know I should be used to having my personal life out in the public, and it shouldn't affect me the way that it did but it did, but to hear and read those sort of things…" I sighed. "I let them win. I let them get to me, but it wasn't like they formed ideas of their own in my head. I already had them and it scared me that someone else was saying them. It made me think that they were probably right and then I got scared, Edward, so scared, because I thought for sure I was going to lose you and…" Tears started streaming down my face and my voice broke. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at his perfect face and tell him that for even the smallest second I doubted him. Doubted us.

Edward reached up and cupped my face wiping away the tears. "Shh…Bella, Bella look at me." I was still trying to avoid looking at him, but with my face in his hands that was a little difficult. Finally I relented. "That will never happen. Never in a hundred years. You are the most beautiful person in the whole world. You are. And for some unforeseen reason you chose me. You are the mother of my child and the light of my life Bella."

"But…" I tried to interrupt.

"No. No buts. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you. In two months we are going to bring little Michel into the world and that day will be a tie for the best of my life with the day that I finally make you my wife and we'll grow old together and raise our children and our grandchildren…and even if we're old grey and wrinkly you will still be the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth. You always will be." There looking into his eyes I couldn't stand to be away from him any longer. We had cleared the air and talked things out. I reached up to touch his cheek. How did I get so lucky? In one motion I leaped up on my toes and touched my lips to his. We had been away from each other too long. I twisted my fingers in his hair as he held me against him and deepened the kiss feeling at peace for the first time in four days.

**End notes: Okay my friends? What's the verdict? Do I need to have my friends hide my laptop from me while I'm under the influence of my cold meds or was it acceptable? Please drop me a review to let me know. **


	10. The beginning of a long day

**A/N: Hey everyone! Long time no chapter I know. But here it is. In a few days I'm going to be deleting the Author's note I published before this chapter so don't get confused. This will soon be listed as chapter ten by okay…so don't fret. If you are reading this and missed the awesome tales of my spring break rant in the author's note feel free to ask about them…or not…anyway… I wrote this chapter to a Journey song called **_**Loved by You**_**…so I'll add that to the playlist ASAP. This chapter we get to hear from Edward again. It's just sort of a filler chapter, but it has it's cute moments, but it really is setting up from the next chapter which is going to follow shortly…I promise…well without further ado the chapter…**

EPOV-

Bella moved into her seventh month without much difficulty. We had been doing more things together. I had finished the CD so while the studio worked on it all of my time could be devoted to Bella and the baby. We had found ourselves in the middle of a media circus. Between the imminent release of my CD and the fact that the movie Bella had worked on was moving into post production we found ourselves going on more and more interviews. They had tried to book us separately, but we always went together. Safety in numbers and all that, plus it typically kept the annoying questions about us splitting up at bay. Bella and I had come to terms with the fact that someone was probably always going to doubt our relationship, but we just had to trust each other. All the same I didn't like seeing her upset by these kinds of Rumors so I had Ben and Angela running interference. Ben had just been put in charge of PR at the label, and he was eager to finally have a project to call his own. Although now I think he was just eager to work with Angela.

Bella had been talking with Angela, since apparently without Alice at home she was lacking in her daily dose of gossip. Angela and Ben had apparently hit it off great at a party that my dad had held and Ben had been trying to find the nerve to ask her out, but never did. I was happy for them. I guess being happy in a relationship you wanted to see everyone around you just as happy. Love did strange things to a person. _"Strange but wondrous."_ I thought to myself as I tightened my grip around Bella's shoulders. I would never see the day when I wouldn't feel like the luckiest man on the planet, because she had chosen to be with me. She has had so many chances to just give up but she never did.

Over the past month had seen a growth spurt for Michel and as a result for Bella's tummy as well. She could no longer sleep on her side without discomfort so she was regulated to her back and usually I held her till she fell asleep. The arm she usually slept on had become increasingly used to being numb, but I didn't mind, as long as she was happy and as I looked down at the beauty resting with her head on me I saw her small smile gracing her lips I knew that she was. I looked over at the clock and knew that I had let her sleep as long as she could. I leaned down and brushed soft kisses on her face. "Bella…" I whispered in her ear. "Bella sweet heart." She groaned and I couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Baby…It's time to get up." I stroked her arm lightly. She pouted slightly but opened her eyes staring right into mine. "Good morning beautiful." I said kissing her mouth lightly. I felt her smile beneath my lips.

"Hum…I could get used to waking up like that." She said after I pulled away.

"Well I could arrange that." I said as I leaned down and kissed her again. She groaned when I pulled away again.

"I wish." She said as she sighed. "I don't want to go anywhere today." She reached over and touched my face. "I just want to stay here in bed with you."

"Baby there is nothing I would like more, but you have to go. It's your shower…and I think you need to be there."

She sighed and collapsed back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling. "I didn't even want this…" This whole party wasn't Bella's idea. It was all pretty much Alice's idea…well I suppose my mother wasn't without blame. She really jumped on the pro-baby shower band wagon. I knew that her and Alice would be a dangerous combination, because once they started they couldn't be stopped. It had blown way out of proportion, and was now something more than just a baby shower. I think half of LA and most of the population of Washington was in attendance. Alice was flying down a lot of people from UW and from their old high school days. She assured me that Bella would have fun and I just hopped she was right. I could care less if Bella had a big huge party as long as she was happy. I had my doubts still, but I had given up on arguing and went along with the flow.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her reluctance. Bella knew as much as I did, once Alice started she couldn't be stopped. "I know sweetie…but you know Alice…and my mother…"I smiled. "It's not my fault that you couldn't tell them no." I added sarcastically.

Bella barked a laugh. "Really now? I seem to recall someone saying that they would sooner face a charging lion than an angry Alice or Esme." She said looking me dead on in the eyes challenging me to argue with her.

"Who would have said that?" I asked playfully with a smile on my face.

Finally she smiled again. I had achieved exactly what I wanted. "I think you know exactly who." She said sarcastically before sighing and rolling out of bed to get ready. She stretched and I watched as she stripped off her night gown and made her way toward the bathroom in her underwear.

"Do you need any help?" I asked hopefully from my place in the bed as I watched her walk away from me.

She turned and if it was possible I would freeze time right there. She stood there looking like sheer perfection looking over her shoulder at me and smiling a sly smile. "No." She said as she shut the door with a giggle. I groaned and fell back on the bed. I suppose I should have expected that. As I heard the water of the shower turn on I realized something. Today was going to be a long day.

**End notes: Okay y'all…what did you think. Nothing too much right? I hope not. Anywhoo…I just started a creative writing class in college so we'll see how that effects my writing…hopefully it does for the better. Well I'm going to go ahead and ask you all to drop me a review so I know what you think. I've only been getting one or two a chapter and I'm getting a little concerned so please. **


	11. Long Day

**A/N: See I told you it would follow shortly. I got on a writing roll and figured that I owed you all. So here it is ahead of schedule. Hopefully it makes up for the time that I didn't update. This weekend is going to be spent celebrating with my family members. It's my grandparents 50****th**** wedding anniversary and we're having this huge dinner for them…and it's my dad's birthday and Easter on Sunday…so I don't know how much writing I'll get done, but the next chapter is started…so it shouldn't be too long until I get it done.**

**I reached a delema when I was looking for a song to fit this chapter. I mean what music fits a baby shower. I was so anti-kid song and then all of a sudden it came to me. Owl City. So the song for this one is Owl City's **_**On the Wing. **_

BPOV-

"_Today is going to be a long day." _That's what was going through my mind as Alice met me bouncing at my door. I had dressed in the outfit that she had picked out for me. It was a white maternity dress. It had an empire waist with a red ribbon accent that went right under my bust. It was paired with some very comfortable black flats and a red ribbon to match in my hair. I left my hair down to hand around my shoulders but the ribbon kept most of it out of my face. "You look beautiful. Just like I knew you would."

"She always does." Edward said as he walked past us toward the kitchen in his sleeping pants and a t-shirt. Usually he would forgo the shirt…and the pants…but I suppose he realized since Alice was here he should put on some clothes. "Hello Alice." He called.

"Hello Edward." She called back. "You aren't just getting up?" She asked in mock horror as she skipped past me and followed him. She knew very well if I didn't have something planned this morning we would both be asleep. Edward and I liked to sleep in. It was one of the many perks of being able to create your own schedule, a perk we wouldn't have once the baby came.

Edward turned around as we came in and wrapped his arms around me pulling my back against his chest as his bread was toasting. "It's not my fault I have a beautiful woman in my bed who keeps me up till all hours." He said and Alice burst out laughing and I turned around and smacked his chest. He looked confused then all of a sudden it seemed to hit him. His face was priceless then. "I…I didn't mean it like that. Alice!" He finally managed to say. Alice laughed even harder and this time I couldn't help but join in. Edward grumbled as he reached in the cabinet for the peanut butter.

"Ah…" Alice sighed as she took a big breath and through her head back. "I haven't laughed that hard in a while." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm glad I could amuse you two." Edward grumbled into his toast.

"Aw…Sweetie." I said still trying to recover. He scowled at me and I went back over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and reached up on my tip toes to give him a kiss on his pouty mouth. "I'm sorry I laughed but you should have seen your face baby." I bit my lip to stop from laughing again.

"Uh-huh." He said skeptically.

"You would have laughed if I would have said something like that." I hedged.

"Yeah your right." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked with a sly smile.

"I said you were right." He said clearer.

"I usually am." I smiled at him and he laughed and reached down to kiss my forehead.

"Aw you two are cute, but if we don't leave now we're going to be late." Alice said grabbing my hand. I reached up to kiss Edward goodbye before I was drug out of the door by the annoying pixie I like to call my best friend. We rode to the hotel where the party was being held talking the whole time about our time apart. Alice had been home for about a week now, but we hadn't really had any quality time together like we had before. We were both busy. This was the first opportunity we'd had to talk since she got back. We were arriving later than everyone else so I could make my entrance apparently. I didn't even know who was going to be at this thing. I knew it was going to be all girls and the boys were supposed to spend the day doing something together, but besides that I was clueless. I didn't even know what the room we were having it looked like, but I knew between Alice and Esme it was bound to be beautiful.

Alice led me through the lobby and through a hall until we reached a set of double doors. Alice turned toward me and told me to turn around and wait for her to come back and get me. I conceded figuring it was easier than arguing and spun to face the wall. I heard voices and music as the door opened but once it closed it was quiet once more in the hallway. I waited for a few minutes before I heard the voices again as the door opened and closed again. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the doors and into a room that was full of people that were all dressed in pastels. Wow Alice and Esme had out done themselves. They had reserved the whole dining hall for our breakfast shower. The room itself was gorgeous and done in pastel blues with the whole back wall made out of glass that looked directly out to the gardens of the hotel. There were blue balloons and streamers everywhere I guess everyone could guess that it was a boy by just looking at it. There was a table on the right that was stacked with boxes of gifts I didn't want to open. It wasn't that I wasn't thankful, I just didn't like getting things…but I could just suck it up. The tables were all tastefully decorated with little party bags that had keepsakes for everyone to take home with them. Speaking of everyone…I didn't even want to think how much this was costing to rent this room and feed everyone.

I smiled as I looked around. There were a lot of people in this room. I was sure I didn't _know_ this many people. I did know the first pair of arms that greeted me. It was Esme's warm hug that found me first "Bella dear you look wonderful." She said smiling and tilting my chin up as if to get a better view. Then she turned her attention southward. "How is little Michel today?" She said patting my stomach fondly.

"He's fine" I said smiling at her and placing my hand over hers. "He's actually really good. He only really kicks when Edward talks to him or touches my stomach. We can't decide if that means he likes it or not, but we want to think it's the first one. The only other time is when I do something he's not particularly fond of, which thankfully isn't too often."

"Well that's good. When I was pregnant with Emmett he never stopped moving." Esme said with a smile and a laugh.

"Even after that you taught me to talk?" Rose asked as she glided up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you fairing my dear?" she asked me.

"Fine. Fine." Realizing that it was something I had picked up from Jake a long time ago. I continued as I smiled. I missed my other best friend greatly, but I tried to push it out of my mind for now. "Edward's been fantastic these last few weeks. I'm getting spoiled." I said blushing slightly.

"As you should my dear." Esme piped up. "That's one of the best parts of being pregnant. You get to ask for whatever you want and the man you love will travel in the middle of the night to a super market to get you your burritos and watermelon." She said before we both broke out into laughter.

"I sense a story but you can tell me later." I said after we stopped laughing. I was defiantly wanting to hear this one.

"I agree." Alice smiled. "Here you go, Bella." She said as she handed me a Champaign flute of orange juice that she grabbed off a passing waiters tray. I smiled at her as I took it.

"Thank you." I said and took a drink. "So who all is here?" I said looking around at the room of people that were all chatting with each other. Alice launched into a full description of the people in attendance. There were quite a few people here from the label and a few friends I had made in LA.

"Taylor and Rihanna wanted to come but they had concerts but they send their love and Rihanna told me to tell you that she'll make it up to you when we have your wedding shower." Esme explained. I was slightly sad by this news. I met them both at the Grammys. Taylor was a really sweet girl and was actually a fan of mine and after meeting her I started listening to her music. If I was honest the content wasn't exactly my taste, but the tunes and music was really catchy and some songs I really did like. We have been e-mailing back and forth and had become good friends. Rihanna was just a clicking at first meeting sort of deal. We met at a benefit and were seated at the same table. She was great and I've always loved her songs. I was sad that they weren't here. It was nice to have friends within the industry they would have your back if the situation ever arose. I had made others, but most of them were men and hereby excluded from this party. Oh well I had other guests that I need to see.

Alice, Esme and Rose led me around from group to group. I felt like was talking endlessly about absolutely nothing. I hadn't talked to some of these people since we left Seattle but they were here. I was thrilled to see Ness there; she was blissfully happy in New York but missed everyone out here as we missed her. I hadn't seen her since she moved. It was like seeing a long lost sister I was glad that she was sitting at our table. As I spoke with everyone nearly everyone did so while touching my stomach. It used to bug me, but you get over it I suppose.

After we had socialized sufficiently everyone sat down at the tables for a delicious meal. I had determined that the waffles I had were the best waffles known to mankind. They were perfect. They were fluffy but crispy at the same time. And after they were topped with powdered sugar and fantastic maple syrup and served with a side of strawberries and whipped cream. That is the best of both worlds right there, and Michel agreed completely. Maybe today would be as bad as I thought it would be. After all I had my family at my side. That was all I needed. If only Edward were here, my life would be perfect.

**End notes: Okay what do you think? Not much drama happened here just lovely fluff…but soon that will change. A temporary change in the scenery is in the cards for someone…want to know who??? REVIEW!**


	12. Ending of a Long Day

**A/N: Okay yes I know! I owe you all an updating apology. I have been really awful about updating and I feel really bad about it. I've kinda lost my drive for the story. I guess the fact that out of 100 of you only two of you reviewed kind of has me down, but I'm just going to have to push on, because I don't really ****want**** to give up on this story…anyway…My only other excuse for not updating is that this quarter is kicking my writing ass. I have a story that I have to have ready for writing workshop by next week and I've not even started it yet and that's not even all of it I have three more papers due within the next two weeks. All that being said I couldn't in all honesty leave you hanging any longer. I know there's not much drama happening right now, but it's getting closer I'll give you a heads up when it's time for the prologue, Bella just needs to be further along before it can happen. The song for this chapter is Journey's **_**Lifetime of Dreams. **_**Great song you should check it out. So Enjoy…**

EPOV-

It was mid afternoon when I heard the gate open to the house. I knew that my girl was finally home and I went to the door to greet her leaving my book discarded by the chair. I leaned up against the door as I saw the huge caravan that was pulled up to the front of our house. Not only was Bella home, but Alice, my mother, Rosalie, Ness and Jacob were all among the new arrivals. I smiled as Bella made her way into my arms. She let out a little sigh and I chuckled a little. When she looked up she gave me the 'don't ask' look…so I took her advice. I understood what she meant when I realized the real reason for the caravan. Each car was stuffed with bags and boxes.

I stepped away leaving Bella standing on the stairs as I walked toward my mom's SUV. "Christ guys…we already have a lot of things for the baby already. Are we going to have to add another room for all of this crap?" I asked and fought off laughing at the look Alice shot me.

"Shut up and carry the bags." She said as she handed me a pile.

"Now I know how Jasper feels." I muttered.

"I heard that!" She called after me.

"You were meant to!" I called back. Bella threw her head back and laughed having heard the whole exchange.

"I swear you two…" she said shaking her head as she preceded me to the living room and dropped on the sofa. I deposited the bags next in front of her and smiled down at her. She met me with a lazy smile before I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the mouth before I headed back out to grab more stuff. After about two more trips between Jacob and me, we had everything in the house. I dropped down on the couch next to my beautiful Bella and she sighed and leaned into me nodding absently at what Alice was saying. I reached over to rub her shoulders. She hummed in appreciation. "I'll give you forever to stop that." She said as I worked the kinks out of her back. I chuckled lightly pulling her to rest against my chest. "What?" She asked looking up at me.

"I missed you today." I said leaning down to kiss her, not caring that we were in a room full of people.

"Come one Bells!" We heard Jacob complain from his place on the opposite couch.

"What?" She asked turning toward her oldest friend just as he was smacked on the arm by Renesmee.

"What?" He asked rubbing the spot where he'd been hit. "It goes against the grain. Seeing her kiss someone and not go all big brother on the guy." He explained.

"You'll get over it." She said tossing one of the pillows at his head, but Jacob caught it easily and they both laughed. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too Bells." He said smiling sadly. It was then I realized how long it had been sense Bella had seen Jacob and Renesmee. They hadn't been back since they moved to New York. After a few more moments my mom, Alice and Rose all left to head home. It was just the four of us sitting in Bella's living room.

"I miss seeing you guys." Bella said after about ten minutes of us all just talking.

"We miss you all out here too." Renesmee said with a sigh. "As much as I love New York we've been thinking about moving somewhere closer to everyone out here. It was nice being away for a while, but now I just want to be here with my real family. With you all." Of course Bella started crying and then Renesmee started crying and Jacob and I sat there doing the awkward hovering thing that we men seem to be very good at when it comes to crying females. Eventually they were sitting together on the couch and huddling together and Jacob and I excused ourselves to the kitchen.

I reached into the refrigerator and handed Jacob a bear before opening my own bottle. "Thanks." He said opening his, but I could tell he was distracted. "Is it always like that?" He asked pointing in the general direction of the living room. I peered around the corner to see the girls still embracing on the couch.

I chuckled a little. "Nah. She hasn't seen you both in a long time. She's not really overly emotional. Not that I would mind if she were." I smiled and shook my head and took another pull from my beer.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously after a drink of his own.

"I mean that…" I tried to think how to phrase this correctly. "Bella is so strong all the time it amazes me sometimes, but it wouldn't make a difference to me if she was crying about everything she has to go through. I could hardly blame her if she was. It's a lot. The movie, the music, the baby, and the wedding…I can't even imagine." I said finally.

"Oh." Jake responded. After a few moments of uncharacteristic silence I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Something wrong? You're kind of quiet Jake?"

"I'm just thinking?"

"About?"

"What to expect." He said with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Hell!" I exclaimed relieved. Then I laughed and pulled Jake into a manly hug. "Congrats man. That's great!"

"Thanks man. I have to admit I'm scared shitless."

"Don't I know the feeling?" I said sarcastically.

"I know."

"Still…That's fantastic. I'm happy for you guys. You had me scared there Jake." Then he laughed and I couldn't help but join in. "Does Bella know?"

"Ness was supposed to tell her."

"Well you want to go see if she has?"

"Yeah. And thanks man."

"Hey we dads to be have to stick together right?" I said clapping him on the shoulder as we walked out of the kitchen toward the most important women in our lives who were still huddled on the couch together.

As we approached I heard the tail end of their conversation. "Bella Jacob and I couldn't possibly."

"Couldn't possibly what?" Jacob asked as we approached from behind. The girls turned around to face us and I couldn't see what was in Bella's lap but Jacob could and his eyes went wide. "Bells…"

Her answering smile made me realize something wasn't right. "What's going on sweetie?" I asked going to her and sitting on her other side. In her lap I saw an old picture of a small white house. It was her dad's old house.

"I've been thinking. I've been holding on to it." She said looking down at the picture in her hands. "It's not healthy. Holding onto the house isn't going to bring him back. I know that, I always knew that. I just didn't want to give it up to just anyone. "She looked up and looked me in the eyes as she continued. "I'd need a few days, to clear it out and everything." Then I understood and I nodded letting her know that I would be there with her and she turned to Jacob. "but if you and Ness are looking for someplace anyway…" Her voice broke and I wrapped my arms around her for support. "After all it's just the right size." She continued once she got her voice under control. She reached over and grabbed Renesmee's hand and gave it a squeeze. "For you to start a family." She continued with a watery smile.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked kneeling down in front of his wife and his best friend.

"Yes." Bella said nodding. "Charlie wouldn't want anything else."

"Okay, but we're buying this one from you." He said with a mock severe look and just like that Bella laughed. It wasn't really a jubilant laugh, but it was a laugh. Jacob had that ability with her. Few people did. I was glad that I was one of them.

"Oh if you insist." She said wiping the tears off her cheeks before she leapt to her feet and hugged Jacob. "Congratulations daddy."

"Thank you Bells." Jake said closing his eyes and squeezing her as much as he could with her belly in the way. "Thank you so much."

"Hey. I want you near. That way our children can terrorize each other like we did." She said releasing him.

"I was not terrorizing. I was an angel." Jacob replied and both of the girls burst into laughter. "What? I was!" He said and then he caught me laughing as well. "Eh tu Brute?" He asked. "I thought you'd be on my side. What was that about Daddy's to be?"

"Hey it has its limits. The hilarity of that statement being one of them." I said as I pulled Bella back to sit with me. Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled his wife to sit on the opposite couch with him once again.

"I'm hurt." Jacob said with mock offense. I knew that we'd be heading to Forks before too long to clear things out and it wouldn't be an easy trip for my lovely fiancé. Maybe this is what she needed. It was getting close to three years since the death of her father and I know that she would never really stop grieving her loss maybe this would help her get some closure. Even though Jake had cleared the air I still wondered how badly this trip would affect Bella, but what else could I do but be there for her and I would always be there for her.

**End notes: Okay…so here it is… I'll try to get another chapter done by next weekend, but I'm not making any hard core promises I'll just have to see. Now I'm not above begging people…please please please please please review! I'm a review vampire…they are my blood…please please please! **


	13. Tears Shed and Relief Found

**A/N: Okay everyone…I know…my life has been insane. That's my only thing coming close to an excuse I have for the updates…or lack thereof more accurately. I know I promised some of you the middle of last week but then…well I'm sorry, but this one is really long, hopefully that makes up for it just a little. The chapter song for part one is Miranda Lambert's **_**The House that Built me. **_**For the second part, one song mentioned is a piano cover of Paramore's **_**When it Rains **_**done by the Piano Tribute Players…you should totally look them up if you haven't heard anything they've done unfortunately the only place to do that is Itunes but they're totally worth it. The song that's used though is DJ Sammy/Yanou's **_**Heaven (Candlelight).**_** See you at the end.**

EPOV-

It was nice to be back in Washington. I'd lived in LA so long, yet coming back to Washington still felt like coming home even if it meant saying goodbye to the sunshine of California. Bella had been quiet since we landed at the Port Angeles airport. It'd been forty minutes of quiet driving and thinking. We'd managed to ditch the cameras in LAX without letting them onto where we were headed. Having a private charter flight gave us the luxury of making our flight plan private. I personally made sure our itinerary wasn't known to anyone but the needed personnel. I knew that this trip was going to be hard enough for Bella without the prying eyes of the press.

"Welcome to Forks." Bella murmured as we passed the city limit sign. I reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed it back and I risked a glace over at her but she was watching out the window as the town passed by. Forks seemed charming. It defiantly was a small town. As we drove past some of the places I tried to imagine Bella in them and she fit. It all made since that this is the place where my beautiful Bella was from. "God, it hasn't changed at all." Bella said after another long moment. I could hear the emotion in her voice even if she was trying to keep it in check. "Turn here." She pointed to a small road to the left and I followed her instruction and pulled up to a small white two story.

I got out of the car and walked toward the structure as I studied it. It was just like the picture I had seen except that maybe the flower beds weren't as well looked after as when the picture was taken. Bella must have paid someone to look after the property. It sure didn't look like it had sat un-touched for three years. It was a nice house, if anything a little small, but perfect for starting a family, just like she had said. As I stood out in the mist like rain that seemed to shroud the whole state of Washington I realized that I was standing alone. I turned to see Bella still sitting in the car facing forward.

I walked over and opened the door but still there was no movement from her. I knelt down and reached around her belly to undo her seatbelt, but she still didn't turn. "Bella…" I tried to get her attention and failed. I hooked a finger around her chin and made her look at me. When I did I saw the tears in her eyes ready to spill over. I forgot all of what I was going to say the moment those tears started to fall down her face. "Shh…baby…shh…it's okay." I said as I tried to wipe the wetness off her face. "Bella love it's alright."

"I didn't think it'd be this hard…" She said her voice cracking with emotion. "I haven't been here since the accident. I know that I have to do this it's just hard. I can't look anywhere without seeing Charlie." The tears started flooding again.

"Love, that's understandable. It's okay to cry. It still hurts, but you don't have to do it alone. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

She reached over and cupped my cheek, mirroring my own actions rubbing her thumb over my cheekbone a few times before she spoke again. "Don't leave me."

"I couldn't if I wanted too, and that'll never happen." I swore to her. "Do you need help out of the car?" I asked. The rental sat a lot lower than the SUV we'd been driving in LA and Bella had been able to get out of that by basically falling out this car presented a problem when it came to her growing stomach and decreasing ability to get up from a sitting position on her own. I would never admit this to her, but I thought it was cute that she needed me so much now to help her with things like tying her shoes and getting up and down from chairs.

"Yeah." She admitted. I knew that she didn't like to be helped out all that much, but I would take advantage of caring for her while I could. I helped her out of the car and into the grass of the yard. I dropped her hand but she reached for it quickly again. "Don't let go please." I didn't answer but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She returned it and squeezed my hand tighter as her breath caught.

We stood there for a moment not saying anything as Bella looked at her childhood home. After a few minutes Bella took a deep breath and lead us toward the door. Fishing some keys out the pocket of her jacket she unlocked the door and closed her eyes before pushing the door open to let us in.

I let her take the lead again, only going into the house when she was ready. It was clear that no one had been in the house for a while. There were sheets over what I assumed were the living room furniture and there were boxes stacked in various places. A good layer of dust had settled over the sheets and other surfaces in sight. "I didn't even have the heart to come and pack up the house." Bella said quietly leading me into the living room. "Alice and Rose came over with Jasper and Jake and did most of it with some of the boys from the reservation." I nodded and followed her lead. "I'll show you around." As she began a small tour showing me the house, skipping over the lower bedroom that she explained was her dad's. "I'll have to work up to going in there." I kissed her on the forehead to assure her that I understood." She led me upstairs until we ended up in a small room with blue walls and a small bed. "This was my room." She said as she dropped my hand for the first time since we pulled up. There were band posters still tacked up to the wall and I couldn't help the smile at some of the names. My Bella the classic rock fan. "I think we'll start up here. Work up to the other rooms." I walked over behind her and wrapped my hands around her resting my hands on her stomach as she stared out the window toward the front of the house. She leaned back into my chest and I hoped that my presence would be enough to get her thorough the next few days.

We managed to get through the first day of work on the house without many more tears. I think after the shock of being in the house wore off Bella was able to think past it. We went through boxes and boxes of books and music. Between Bella and her father they defiantly had a good collection. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I found more than one of my CD's in her collection but other than that there were no real surprises. We were staying and my mom and dad's place outside of Seattle so we left with enough time to get dinner. Today was Saturday and Bella had made a request that I couldn't help but agree to after she had a day like yesterday. We drove halfway to Forks and we made our detour of the day. I went over to help Bella out of the car and we walked hand and hand up to a building with a sign outside of it that ready Taylor's music studio.

Bella's attitude was completely different when we approached this building than when we arrived at the house. She was smiling for one. "So this is it?" I asked her smiling myself. "Where it all began."

Bella laughed lightly. "I guess you can say that. This is where I learned piano."

"Well what are we waiting for?" I asked as we paused at the door.

Bella opened the front door and we immediately heard someone playing the piano. It was a beautiful fluid piece that cut off when the bell above the door signaled our entrance. There was a sound of a bench scraping against the wood floor, "Maria you're early." A man's voice said as he approached. I looked over in confusion at Bella. I distinctly remembered her telling me that her teacher was a woman, not a man. She looked just as confused as I was until he came around the corner and her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. The man stopped short realizing that we weren't who he was expecting. His eyes squinted as he concentrated on our faces and then he let out a breath of shock. "As I live and breathe…Bella Swan?" The man asked in disbelief.

"Jonathan?" Bella asked. She chuckled once, "What are you doing here?" She left my side walking quickly over to him and giving him a slightly awkward sideways hug. I clenched my jaw…okay so I didn't like people touching Bella sue me…

"I could ask you the same question Bell." He returned her embrace speaking over her shoulder with his eyes closed…yeah I was not exactly happy right now.

Bella pulled away she cocked her head and placed her hand on her hips, "I asked you first."

"So you answer first."

"Make me."

I stood there in confusion while the two laughed. "God it's been forever since I saw you." The guy said rubbing her arm. "You're looking…pregnant." He finished smiling and gesturing to her stomach.

She laughed and patted said our baby. I was glad that Bella hadn't become over sensitive about her condition, but then again when one has people like Emmett it's hard to avoid the wise cracks. She smiled rubbing her stomach. "Why thank you." I decided this was my moment to draw attention back to myself. So I coughed. "Oh my god Edward…" she said suddenly rushing back into my arms. I couldn't help the smile that slipped over my face as she placed her hand on my chest as I held her and looked up at me worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie…that was so rude of me." I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead and she smiled and turned her head to give the introduction. "Edward this is Jonathan Taylor. His mom used to own the place. She was my teacher and we had class together. John this is my fiancé Edward Cullen."

"I know who he is Bell." John said with a smirk.

"I know you do." She said with a strange twinkle in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows.

"Bells…"He said with a teasing warning in his tone.

"What?" She said and I felt her chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you finally." He held out a hand toward me.

"Nice to meet you too." I said taking his hand even though I was still confused.

Bella was still laughing silently against my chest. "Bells please don't bring it up."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?"

"Because you are." Bella murmured against my chest trying to muffle her laughter. Just then a phone rang somewhere in the studio. With a look at Bella Jonathan left the room to answer it. Bella waited until he was out of sight before she turned to me. She smirked and began talking in a whisper. "It was high school and we were over at a friend's house…it might have been Alice's actually I don't remember…but his sister and his girl friend were and we might have been listening to one of your CD's…"

"Really now…"

"…when Jonathan came to pick up Jenny and Donna we may or may have not been singing very loudly along with the CD."

"I think I like this story."

"…and Jonny, being who he is, broke into the room scaring the living day lights out of all four of us and sang right along with the song. To see the star running back break out in full boy band glory was a sight to be remembered." I joined her laughter then. I couldn't help it.

Then we heard a groan. "Will I never live it down?" Jonathan obviously didn't need to ask what it was we were laughing about.

"Absolutely not." Bella said still laughing.

"You and Donna…you have the memories like elephants." He turned to me. "They never forget a damn thing. They even brought it up at my wedding." He pointed an accusing finger at Bella, "This one just likes to stir up trouble."

I relaxed considerably after he had said the word wedding. He was married. I chuckled. "Don't I know it?" I replied before I was soundly smacked on the chest. "Hey…"

"See if I tell you anything anymore." She grumbled into my shirt.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you baby, I love every last troublesome hair on your head."

She sighed and then turned back to Jonathan. "So where is your mom?"

"She's back at the house with Donna."

"How is the Mrs.?"

"About as far along as you are actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah…our second. If it wasn't for the kids mom would be here, but because of Donna's blood pressure she's laid up and momma's helping out with Daniel."

"So you're teaching now?"

"Yeah. I have a group of high school kids that are due to come in here any minute. Our old class actually Bells."

"Yeah…?"

"Yeah. Some of them even admitted that they took the class because they heard you took it."

"Did you tell them you were my best friend in class?"

"I also told them I outplayed you." He smirked and Bella let out an indignant scoff.

"You little liar."

"Hey I had to get them to listen to me some way. Do you wanna…I don't know…inspire some of them while you're here?"

Bella smiled up at me before answering. "I think we might be able to do that. Besides someone needs to set those kids straight. Outplayed me…" she said before she rolled her eyes and scoffed again.

"Why don't you wait in the office…that way you can get your grand entrance…I know you love the attention." She rolled her eyes again as she took me by the hand and lead me to the back office following Jonathan who unlocked the door for us. "They should all be here in about ten minutes. You'll be able to hear me introduce you. Will you guys be alright back here?"

"Yeah we'll be fine." Bella said and Jonathan left shutting the door behind him. A second letter Bella was in my arms her lips on mine when she pulled away she stood up on her toes and whispered in my ear. "Jealousy looks good on you, Edward Cullen." I couldn't think of anything to say so I just leaned down and kissed her again resting my hands naturally on hers on top of her stomach. After a minute we heard the bell above the door of the studio ring and we pulled apart and I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face as she turned settled with her back against me as we waited.

After about ten minutes of chatter that was growing in decibel level Jonathan's voice could be heard muffled by the door, "Okay…okay you hellions settle down." Finally the background noise settled completely and Jonathan spoke again. "Alright, now as you know we're getting ready to start our serious on popular music so you'll need to decide on a modern artist that inspired you learn piano. This artist needs to be in the public eye still, aka they need to be living, and they need to have a song still on the billboard chart somewhere."

"It can be anyone?" One of the students asked.

"Yeah anyone."

"So we could do an Akon song?" Another kid asked.

"Yeah if you want to make it difficult on yourself. Remember that you'll need to transpose this song."

"Oh." The kid said.

"Can you give us an example?" A female voice asked. Bella smiled up at me and moved out of my arms keeping a hold on my hand as she opened the door slowly and moved out into the hall and toward the studio door.

"I can give you better than an example. I can give you a demonstration." Jonathan said. Then I heard a piano version of one of Twilight's songs begin to play. Bella and I stood in the hall for a few minutes enjoying Jonathan's version of _When it Rains_ before she winked at me and put her hand on the door knob to open it.

We opened the door quietly and we saw that all of the students were watching as Jonathan's fingers moved over the keys. We stood there for a second before Bella spoke, "Really Jonathan, Why don't I just show them how it's done." The music stopped and the students turned toward us and there was maybe a second pause before the screaming started. Bella laughed and I pulled her back to me ready to shield her as much as I could for when the dozen or so teenagers came forward, and come forward they did. They thrust everything and anything at us begging for an autograph from both of us.

After a few moments Jonathan helped me maneuver the students away. "Okay, settle down again. Guys I think you know my friend Bella here and her fiancé Edward Cullen." There was another series of 'oh my god's.

"Hi everyone, we just stopped in to my friend Jonathan and he told me you all were going to be here so I thought I'd stick around for a few minutes. Do you mind?" She asked Jonathan who smiled and gestured to the piano. I walked over with Bella and helped her sit down on the bench. She chuckled. "You know I was in exactly the same place that you are now a few years ago. Except I had to make sure this one stayed in line." She gestured to Jonathan. "Now it's this one." she said pointing at me.

"Hey!" Jonathan and I both yelled at the same time, but there were laughs from the kids.

"The point is…I learned the exact same lessons that you all are. Once you find what inspires you your passion will follow. Sometimes it takes something different. Jonathan was trying to play one of my old songs, why don't I try something new?" She ran her fingers over the keys experimentally. "This might be interesting," She commented quietly. "I haven't exactly tried to play since I blew up like a balloon." She adjusted herself to make sure she could still reach the pedals. "Okay…here it goes…" She started playing a high trill and I smiled at her standing next to Jonathan by the piano. She had her eyes closed concentrating on what she was doing.

_Oh thinking 'bout our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before but that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want, _

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need, _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

A smile graced her lips and she opened her eyes and her gaze locked with mine as she sang the next verse.

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I can say, but just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way _

_Baby you're all that I want, _

_when you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need,_

_and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

She closed her eyes again as she started into the bridge. Her body rocking with the steady beat of the song as she sang and played.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now are dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

_Baby you're all that I want _

_when you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need _

_and I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven_

_Oh oh oh…_

_Oh oh oh…_

_We're in heaven._

As she finished with a similar trill as when she started and Jonathan and I started clapping and everyone else followed. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her back and she turned to smile up at me. I looked down at the loving, beautiful, passionate woman on that piano bench and thanked god that I had her in my life. She had been through so much in the past twenty four hours yet she still wanted to be here for these kids, to inspire the next generation of musicians. She was an angel sent from heaven. In that moment, with her looking up at me, I couldn't even find myself sorry that I took that bet with James. It had brought us together after all. Was I sorry that I had hurt her, yes. Would I work my entire life to make sure that I never hurt her again, yes. But I would never find myself sorry for anything that brought her in my life, for anything that made me see what a joke my life had been before her.

**End notes: Okay please don't hold the update schedule against me. I'm wondering if I've lost all of you from Truth in Music because I haven't really heard from many of you. I'm gonna be honest I don't feel real motivated to write if I don't hear from you readers…so…review.**


	14. Photos and Fighting

**A/N: READ ME FIRST! I told you I would warn you when the time for the prologue came and guess what…it's here! Here's your warning consider this your flashing lights…you have been warned. This chapter was written to Apocalyptica's **_**I Don't Care.**_

BPOV-

Eight months. One month left before our little bundle of joy made its appearance and I couldn't wait. I had a relatively smooth pregnancy to this point, but it was starting to take its toll on my body. Along with the swollen ankles and back aches the baby was restless. I woke up at odd hours of the morning with cramps and kicks. We had panicked at first, but the doctor told us that they at this point it was natural for the cramps to occur because the baby was moving and getting into position for the birth. Edward had been amazing through all of it, giving massages and drawing hot baths, he had originally woken up with me at every twitch but now he usually slept through them unless I grabbed a hold of him when I woke, but I was doing that less and less. This morning we had our first argument in months.

I loved Edward dearly, but I refuse to be confined to my bed. Maybe it was my independent nature, but I couldn't and wouldn't limit myself. Besides what I was doing today wasn't really taxing and completely doctor approved. I had a simple photo shoot. It wasn't like I would even be gone more than a few hours and they had assured me that I could take as many breaks as I needed during the day, but Edward had been adamant about my not going. To put it mildly he wasn't happy when I decided to go despite his protests, he would probably be even angrier when he found out I had driven myself, but I needed that time to concentrate and I could still safely maneuver the car, no matter what he thought.

The photo shoot had given me an opportunity to unwind just a little. It's nice to have someone other than your significant other to call you beautiful when you feel about the size of a house. It went without any problem and I was in and out in three hours and that had included the interview. We had decided not to disclose the gender to the press until the birth, after all the less they know the better really. There was one thing that was bothering me though. It had been three hours and I hadn't even received so much as a text from Edward. I knew he was mad, but he was usually obsessive about keeping contact with me now that I was so close to the end of my pregnancy. I couldn't decided if I wanted to go home at that moment and face his wrath or escape a little longer. I knew he would probably lock me in my room when I got there and not let me leave again until it was time for me to go to the hospital and I wanted to see Alice before that happened so I called her and asked her if I could come over.

"Of course you can come over Bella. You're always welcome."

"Thanks Ali. I appreciate it," I had told her over the wireless in the car.

"Is everything okay Bella?" She had asked a moment later. Damn her and her perception. "You sound kinda off. Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No. Nothing's wrong with the baby." I sighed as I stopped at a red light a block away from the hotel where the photo shoot was. "It's Edward and I…well…" I sighed. "I'll tell you when I get there Allie. I need to concentrate on the roads right now. I'll see you about ten minutes okay?"

"Yeah. Of course." And with that we both hung up and I made my way through the crowded city streets.

LA traffic was the worst. It is some sort of great debate on which city actually had the worst, New York or LA. As bad as New York traffic is when you factor in the fact that in the LA attitude, the overall idea that they own the roads and some of them do, then I think it gives New York a run for its money. I had made it out of downtown smoothly enough and I was heading toward Alice and Jaspers suburb when it happened.

I barely had time to register what was happening before my world was spinning. What the movies depict is absolutely crap there is no slow motion, sudden realization that occurs. It's quick and loud impact. There was the sound of crunching metal, shattering glass, and squealing tires. The air bags deployed as my car fishtailed. I heard a scream that I couldn't place until I realized I was the one screaming. I felt something hit my head and my arms that were shielding my stomach feebly.

It was my worst fear come to fruition. A nightmare that no one would wish to fulfill. I know that there comes a point in everyone's life when they're forced to face their fears. But what if your fears involved losing the one person that you thought would always be there for you? What if it involved losing the one thing that meant the most to both of you? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to make sure that those fears were never realized?

I heard voices, but they sounded so distant, so far away. I forced myself to stay awake, to stay there in the present, to stay where things were real, even if it meant facing the hard things that life handed me. There was pain, so much pain. I couldn't stand it. I wanted so badly to succumb to the darkness. To drift away to where there would be no more hurt. Then I remembered why I needed to stay. Why I couldn't just give up. Why I needed to fight. Edward. Edward and our baby. I couldn't give up for them, but it was so hard. I fought against my heavy lids. I fought them, but I was losing. Every blink I struggled to open them once more. I heard the voices again. I shouted for them now. I shouted for help.

"Oh God, you're pregnant." I felt hands on me. The door opened and I felt someone grab my hand and press against my side. "Ma'am hold on. There's help on the way." I heard the person say, I knew that they were standing right there with me but they still sounded far away. I was losing it. I was losing the battle. "Oh my god." I heard them again. "You're Bella Swan. Help!" He yelled then. "Help over here. Hurry!" he yelled again. "Please hold on. Please!" Then everything went black.

**End notes: *ducks behind computer screen for protection.* You knew it was coming, but now you know what lead to it. Wanna find out what comes after it? Review! Reviews get me to type faster!**


	15. Rushing

**A/N: Okay…Happy Memorial day weekend my U.S. readers. I'm not at home right now I'm traveling for work, but…the hotel I'm staying at has wifi so guess what you get a present for your hopefully extended weekend. So the reaction to the last chapter was interesting. I was greatly pleased with the reviews that I got. You all really seemed into the last one hopefully this one harbors a similar reaction. If I tell you I already had this written will you promise not to kill me? I wrote chapter this chapter right after the previous one so that they would flow easily, plus my writers block was magically gone. This chapter really took a lot out of me to write because of the content. Just know that it's slightly sad, but we find out some of what's going on to Bella, whom I know you are all concerned for. I've had this chapter in the plans since I started the story and I hadn't really decided on the outcome until I wrote it hopefully you enjoy it. The chapter song was chosen more for the style than for anything else. It's the original cast recording of 21 guns from the new musical American Idiot. I'll set up a youtube link for you guys on my profile soon. However the original works just as well.**

EPOV-

I was so angry at Bella. There was just no talking reason to her when she was in this mood and even though I knew that I had to try. I mean it's my baby too and I don't want her to do anything that would but her or the baby's health in harm, but she absolutely refused to stay home from this stupid photo shoot, and then she had gotten the doctor on her side, traitor. I had shut myself in the studio downstairs shortly after she left trying to lose myself in the music, but it didn't really work. Every so often she would cross my mind and I would move to go and get my cell that I had left outside of the sound proof room, but stopped myself when I remembered that I was still in fact angry that she had completely dismissed my worries about her. The baby was waking her at ungodly hours and she was exhausted how did she think she was going to make it through a photo shoot and interview with People?

I don't know how much time I had been in the studio before my brother burst through the door scaring the shit out of me.

"Emmett what the…" I placed a hand over my racing heart.

"Oh thank god." He sighed out of breath grabbing the door frame for support, but there was worry still in his eyes when I met them. "Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?" He asked accusingly.

"I don't have it with me," I replied immediately defensive.

"Well damn it Edward! You should have it with you. How are we supposed to get a hold of you if you don't have it with you?" I don't know if it the look in his eyes or the babbling quality of his speaking but I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Em…what's this about?"

"Edward…It's…It's Bella…there's been an accident." With those words I felt my world crumble around me.

The only thing I remembered from the ride to the hospital was that the car wasn't moving fast enough for me. Even if Emmett was speeding, it wasn't fast enough. I had to get to the hospital, I had to see her, she had to be fine. Those words kept replaying through my mind until I crashed through the doors of the ER. Jasper was standing at the door waiting and lead me to the waiting room where everyone else already was. I was met by my pacing father. "Edward…" He said in relief, but I didn't have time for it.

"Where is she?"

"Edward…Sit down son." He said again in a smooth tone that I had heard many times growing up. I ignored it yanking my arm away from him.

"Dad. Where is she?"

He sighed. "She's in surgery."

"Surgery?" I barely croaked out. "The baby?"

"I don't know son." He said and his tone made me collapse into the nearest chair. Carlisle had always had the answers for everything to hear him without them made me realize the severity of the situation. This morning when I woke my life had been amazing. I had my amazingly beautiful pregnant fiancé in my arms and the future I had never thought would happen for me was within my sights now here I sat not knowing if any of it would come true. I didn't know if I would get to hold my son in my arms. I didn't know if I would hold Bella in my arms again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I had to be strong for my family. I wouldn't break down. Not yet.

Every second felt like a minute, every minute like an hour in those uncomfortable hospital chairs while we waited for news. I didn't let my mind stray from the present as we sat and sat and sat. I'm not sure how much time had passed before a doctor came out into the waiting area. "Is there someone here for Isabella Swan?"

I jumped up from my chair at the same time as the others, but I spoke first. "That's us." He stepped forward with a small tired smile, that didn't put me at ease at all. He extended his hand and I reached a shaky hand out to meet his.

"And you all are?" He asked taking in all seven of us.

"Her family," I explained. "I'm her fiancé. Edward Cullen."

"Of course…forgive me Mr. Cullen."

"It's fine."

"Would you like to have a seat?" He asked looking around at the others. I sat down in the seat I had vacated and the Dr sat across from me taking Jaspers old seat. Esme sat beside me holding onto my hand and my father sat on the other side. We all waited for the news.

"How is she?" I knew it was my voice that asked it even though it sounded foreign even to myself.

The Dr. took a deep breath and I felt my stomach hit the ground. "Ms. Swan sustained several injuries due to the car accident, most of which were on her left side. Several broken ribs one of which punctured her lung, internal bleeding, a dislocation of her clavicle, a severe fracture to her Ulna as well as two serious fractures to her Fibula…" My head was reeling as the doctor listed all of Bella's injuries. "We just took her out of her first surgery, which was an emergency caesarean section."

"Is the baby…?" I managed to ask before the doctor held up his hands to stop my question.

"That's one of the pieces of good news I can deliver you, Mr. Cullen. Your new baby boy is healthy if only a little early. They are going to run some tests and maybe keep him in the NICU for at least a day or two to make sure that he's fully developed but you should be able to see him in about an hour at the nursery on level five. We understand the nature and profile of both you and your fiancé, and we'll make sure that he's well taken care of and his identity kept quiet. I wish I could give you more good news."

My heart sunk at his words. "Bella…"

"We were able to repair the hole in her lung and we believe we stopped the internal bleeding while we were in surgery, but we had to stop to let her regain her blood pressure. Right now she's not stable. We have to wait until she is to continue surgery. I'm afraid she's not quite out of the woods yet Mr. Cullen, but we'll keep you informed. We'll send a nurse to tell you when she goes back into surgery."

I had lost my ability to speak so it was Carlisle that thanked the doctor before he walked away. I didn't know what I should feel at that moment. I had just become a father, but I might be losing the thing that had been my reason for living, my Bella. I had lost her once but it felt nothing like this. I had thought that was pain, was loss. The very thought of never waking up in middle of the night to her silly sleep talking, of never holding her close to me again, of never seeing her blush in embarrassment, or hear her beautiful voice again was like falling into a deep pit of despair. So we waited again.

**End Notes: *Takes a deep breath* Please don't hurt me, because I'm exhausted from this one! Please don't let me think I am drained for no reason. I really need your opinions on this one. The injuries were actually the same injuries that my cousin sustained in his car accident last fall. I know it's really serious, but…well I mean it's a hospital and Bella's hurt, but the baby's okay. That's good right? Next chapter is probably another EPOV although it might have a different POV, maybe Esme, but I'm not certain, but I know that Edward does get to meet his baby boy for the first time and he might finally confront those fears he keeps pushing to the back of his mind…that's all I'm saying…please review!**


	16. Breaking Point

**A/N: Okay folks HAPPY NATIONAL HOLIDAY my American viewers. I have no school today and I'm psyched about it how about you! Well I didn't get the chapter done while in Maryland but I finished it up back at home in the big OH…I just finished it actually and I have to say that I'm going to need a nap. I don't really like doing all this heavy stuff it kinda takes a lot out of me, but damn me and my poor planning because it's necessary in this story. Anyway…I decided to go for Esme's point of view. I tried to write from Edward, but I realized I needed to get out of his head so you can see how he really is doing, so I settled on mommy Esme. The chapter son is an amazing song by Shinedown called **_**Call Me.**_

Esme's POV –

Two and a half hours after the doctor left us I was staring at my sons back as he looked through the glass at a baby in the nursery in the darkened hall on the fourth floor. I had dreamed of this moment since the kids had told us that Bella was pregnant but I had never imagined it to be like this. I had hoped it to be a happier occasion than this. I could see the trials of the last few hours in the set of Edward's shoulders. I wanted to give him time to see his son by himself, but I was too worried about him to stray far. He hadn't left the waiting room until Bella had been taken back into surgery, and I finally convinced him to leave and go as far as the fifth floor with promises that one of us would come and get him if anything happened. We didn't know how long she would be there and Edward would go insane just sitting and waiting for news, but I also could tell that he was trying desperately to keep a hold on his emotions and he was fighting a losing battle. He wouldn't want a big audience when he finally let go.

For a few moments he just stood there in front of the glass then he reached up a hand slowly and placed it on the cool surface. They had run the tests on him and it turned out that he wouldn't need to be put in the NICU and was nestled in the clear basinet with the two other births of the day. Edward was the only father around and for that I was grateful. He stood there staring at his child for a few long moments. It wasn't until he suddenly bowed his head and his shoulders shook that I went to him. His nearly silent tears streaming down his face and I knew he'd reached it, his limit, it was his emotional final straw, seeing his son. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with watery eyes.

He looked so young it broke my heart. I had seen that look before. It was shortly after he had come to live with Carlisle and I that I heard him crying in his room and went it to see what was wrong. He was so broken then, mourning the loss of parents he never really knew. He looked even be more broken now. I opened my mouth to say something to him, but Edward turned his gaze back to his young son turning his shoulders to escape my touch. He tried to wipe at his eyes discreetly. Edward Charles Cullen was lying in front of us sound asleep in his basinet. "Edward it's okay to cry son."

"He looks like her doesn't he?" He asked interrupting me changing the subject, his voice breaking with the effort to hold back his tears.

I suppressed a sigh. "I'd say it's a fairly even divide," I said softly with a small smile. It was true the baby did combine the best qualities of both of his parents. He would probably have Bella's dark brown hair, but it was too soon to tell, but when his eyes were open they were Edward's vivid green. The facial features were divided among the two of them, he had Bella's lips but Edwards nose, Bella's ears and Edward's chin, I had to say he was a very handsome baby, if the grandmother was permitted to admit that. I still couldn't really believe that I was now a grandmother. We didn't think we would have grandkids and we never expected Edward to be the first.

I looked at the name card at the end of the bed. We had arranged to have our last name kept from as many staff as possible. Only a few people were aware that the child listed as Edward Charles was actually the child of Edward and Bella. What we didn't need was a media circus right now. "When did you decide to change the name?" I asked absently. It had been a question I had wanted to ask ever since I saw it on the card through the window. As far as I knew they were naming the baby Edward Michel.

"It was on our last trip to Forks. It's in honor of Bella's father." After a few moments he spoke again, his voice quieter. "What am I going to do without her mom?"

"Edward, Bella will be fine."

"You can't know that."

"No. I can't, but we all have to believe it."

"How can I?" He walked away from the window walked to a sitting area a few feet away. I walked with him and sat down in a chair next to him. His elbows rested on his knees and he held his head in his hands, looking down at the floor. "I didn't want her to go today," he finally said looking up at me. "I wanted her to stay home, but she's so damn stubborn!" His voice broke again and he looked away from me dropping his hands to hang between his knees. I wanted to point out that her independence was one of the things that Edward loved most about her but I just let the silence permeate for a few moments. "I was so angry when she left this morning. Even her doctor said it was okay for her to go, but she shouldn't have been driving."

"Edward. She was hit by a drunk driver. It wouldn't have mattered if she was driving. It might have been worse if she was. If she would have been sitting in the passenger seat…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't bring up the fact that Edward could have lost both of them.

He put his head back in his hands and rubbed his face. "I know, but…god I was so mad when she left." He dropped his hands again and looked straight ahead of him. "The last thing we did was fight. I didn't even see her when she left. I was in the damn studio!" He closed his eyes and I could see his control slipping again. Then like a switch it was gone and the tears flowed from him again. "What if the last words we spoke to each other were in anger? I didn't even tell her I loved her. I might not get a second chance. I can't lose her. I can't."

As I sat with my arm around my weeping son I sent up a silent prayer that he, who has known so much loss, wouldn't lose anymore._ Please let her be okay. For all of us._

**End notes: Okay…did anyone cry, because I'll fully own up to crying while writing the chapter, but that might be because I had to put myself there with so many emotions, added to the fact that I've been a part of a similar conversation before…but that's not the point of this note…please tell me what you think. I really do need feedback to see if the emotion is coming across properly. So tell me how you felt at the end of the chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks I'm off to make cookies, TTFN!**


	17. Waiting

**A/N: Okay this chapter was completely exhausting to write. And not just because it's three in the morning here right now. I've been working on this chapter for the past three days and every time I would walk away from it feeling completely spent so I hope you all enjoy it. As for songs…if you have any sad songs…listen to them here…I listened to Yiruma while I wrote it so…that's an option as well. Also while I have your attention I started a blog for these stories and for other things…I would love it if some of you would join me over there. The link is on my profile but I'll also put it in the end notes for you…now chapter 16.**

**Okay change from my original thoughts...i just found the perfect song for this chapter it's Leona Lewis's song _Run._ I cried when i heard it! It so totally works...okay i'm done. Nothing other than this note changed from the original...**

EPOV-

Have you ever done something and then wished you could turn back the hands of time and change it? That's how I felt waiting for news on Bella. Hours passed with no news. The only sound was of the loud tick, tick, tick of the clock on the wall in the waiting room. Every time the doors opened I jumped up from the chair, but it was always for someone else. Eventually the waiting room emptied of all but us. I looked at the offending plastic clock to see it was two in the morning. Every so often one or more of our group would venture out of the waiting room, but I refused every attempt to leave, accepting cup after cup of coffee that was thrust at me and the every so often comment that came with it. But no one tried to engage me in conversation, which I was thankful for, but the silence made me think…made me wish…made me wish I could change a lot of things. I wished that I hadn't been so angry at Bella this morning that I didn't see her off to her photo shoot. I wished that I could have been there…hell I wished it was me instead of her; would I be human if I didn't? She didn't deserve this.

After her last trip to the cafeteria for coffee, mom finally persuaded me up to see my son. It wasn't that I didn't want to see him really. I had wanted to wait for Bella. It seemed wrong that I would see him before she did, but mom wouldn't hear any of it. So I followed her. It felt like I was watching a movie as I walked with her down the fifth floor hallway, noticing that it was dimmer there than in the rest of the hospital, why I didn't know. Mom left me alone in front of a giant glass window and there he was. _My son. _For the second time this night my world stopped. He was beautiful. His hair was still dark and visible from under the blue cap they had put on his small head. I had been told many facts about him in the last two hours, all of them trying to distract me from the fact that we knew nothing of Bella. He was just about average for a full term baby even if he was born slightly premature. 6 pounds 7 ounces is what he weighed, my mother had been impressed, but he still looked so small to me, so fragile. I stood there staring at him, recognizing features that he shared with his mother and my heart broke. I wondered if he would be like me or like Bella. I hoped that he was like her. That he had her angelic voice, her kind spirit. Seeing him there in the bassinet sucking on his fist sleeping it all came crashing down to me.

I guess I had been trying to convince myself that this was all just some fucked up dream…that I would wake up any minute but it was real. That was when I cried for the first time that night. I wasn't alone then, my mother was there to hold me like she had when I was little, mourning the loss of the biological parents I would never really know, now I was mourning the loss of something greater, my heart. Without Bella I had no heart, it was hers. I had given it to her completely. I began spilling my guts out to my mother while we sat down and she hugged me close the whole time, but I was numb that was until I heard a voice break through my sobbing.

"Mr. Cullen?" The question was said softly and I looked up to see a woman of about average height and build. She saw my head raise and she approached us. She was wearing a blue scrub set with a badge that read Bobbie Gonzalez RN in clear black lettering. "Mr. Cullen…Oh I'm sorry to interrupt." She didn't ask if everything was okay she just smiled sympathetically and reached to the far side of the seating area and handed me a box of tissues. I would have been embarrassed but there was something about her that put me at ease. I took a moment to gather myself.

"I'm sorry about that." I tried to speak but my voice was hoarse. I coughed to try again but Nurse Gonzalez held up a hand to stop me.

"No need, Mr. Cullen. I wouldn't have interrupted at all, but they said to tell you right away. Your fiancé is out of surgery. I know the rest of your family is downstairs, Would you mind terribly if we took the rest of this conversation down there?"

"No of course not." My mother answered for me. I managed a nod as I followed gripping my mother's hand the entire ride down the elevators. When we approached the group I released my grip on her hand and she went to sit by my father, I chose to stand close by. The others all trained their attention to the nurse we had accompanied. "I'm Bobbie Gonzalez." She introduced herself to the group. "I'm one of the supervising nurses on the ICU floor. I'll be one of the ones looking after Ms. Swan now. She's out of surgery and appears to be responding well. They're moving her to a recovery room in the ICU. That's right through that hall." She said pointing to a hall way that was closed off leaving the rooms I guessed that lay beyond only accessible by being buzzed in by the nurses on either side of the door. "Once they get her stabilized enough you'll be able to see her, but there are some things you should be aware of." I realized that I had stopped breathing all together when I gasped at the sudden pressure of my father's hand in mine. I squeezed back lightly. Bella was as much of a daughter to him now, as I was his son. "There's a limit to how many people can go back at one time. She's in a single room, so no more than four back there at once. We'll get you passes from the nurses station and you can decide amongst yourselves. That being said only one of you can stay after hours at a time. Usually it's the next of kin…but in Ms. Swans case…with no living family…"

"She has living family." Alice cut in sharply.

The nurse nodded once with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to offend of you. Forgive me."

"It's fine." I managed to say. The poor woman didn't know and she had been very kind.

Just then her beeper went off she looked down at it before turning back to me. "If you'd like to see her now I can take you back."

I looked around unsure what to do next. As much as I wanted to run to see her and never let her out of my sight again, there were others…her _real_ family Alice, Jasper and Rosalie…who would probably like to see her as well, but as I looked to them the just looked back at me. Then what surprised me most was Rosalie rising and coming up to me. She grabbed the hand that wasn't being held by my father and held it in both of hers. She had been on edge about my relationship with Bella after she learned about the bet. I understood. I had lied to her too, and she had helped me. After the baby was on the way, and I proposed to Bella she seemed to warm up to me a little, but not like it had been. Now I looked up to see tears in her shining blue eyes. "You go ahead Edward. We'll see her soon." She gave the slightest squeeze before she dropped my hand and turned to bury her face in my brother's chest. He held her there and nodded to me.

I nodded at the nurse and my father gave me a reassuring squeeze before he let go and I followed. The nurse walked up behind the nurses' station and grabbed four blue badges with the number 1445 written on them and handed one to me. She had the other nurse buzz us into the ward and I followed her wordlessly memorizing the way through the hall. I hated the smell of the hospital. It was a strange mixture of disinfectant and something else that I could place, and I'm not sure I would want to. The collective beeping from various machines in various rooms grated on my ears. Finally I managed to say softly to the nurse beside me, "I'm sorry for Alice. It's been difficult…" my voice still sounded foreign to my own ears. I wondered if that was normal…

She smiled sympathetically again. "There's no need to apologize Mr. Cullen. I work in the ICU…if that's the worst thing that happens today…" She didn't need to finish the sentiment I knew what she was thinking. She had to see so much. How could she face this much pain, this much death and still be able to function? I didn't have much time to ponder because we'd reached a room that was numbered 45 and Nurse Gonzalez had stopped walking. "I should warn you. When I said she's responding I didn't mean that she was awake. Right now she's in drug induced coma."

"A coma?"

"A drug induced one yes."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Her body needs a chance to heal, to rest. If she were awake right now she'd run the risk of injuring herself further. They have her sedated so that she can avoid just that. Eventually they'll wean her off the medication and she'll be able to wake up, but right now, until we know more she'll be under."

"So she won't be able to hear me?"

"I didn't say that. The doctors will tell you that she can't, but I've always been a firm believer that she can. You'd be surprised how many times I've heard the stories when they wake the patients up…just talk to her. Let her know you're there. You need to be prepared though for what's coming. She's breathing alone without the assistance of the ventilator for now, but we will be monitoring her. Eventually a feeding tube will have to be placed in at some point…I don't want you to be too shocked."

"I understand." I nodded quietly.

"Okay. I'll bring some of the others back in about a half hour…"

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem." She said grabbing my hand. When she turned away I realized that she had given me a package of tissues. I shoved the small travel sized package into my pants pocket before I turned toward the door and pushed down on the handle. I heard the steady rhythmic beeping that measured my Bella's heartbeat. I had become so familiar with its rhythm as I held her close to me. This was slower though, slower than I had ever felt. I still couldn't see her. I passed a small bathroom and pulled open a blue paper curtain that separated the small hall from the rest of the room. I froze when I saw her there on the bed.

She looked so fragile and broken. Her dark hair surrounding her face making her appear paler than I had ever seen her. The nurse was right, but I was wrong. I wasn't prepared to see her. She was attached to several machines, but the only sound that filled the room was the slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor. My feet moved without my knowledge toward the right side of the bed. I reached out toward her, but I didn't know where to touch her.

Most of the damage was on the left side of her body, both her left arm and leg were in a casts, however her face was badly cut up, from where the windshield broke and showered her in glass, and the rest I assumed was covered by the hospital gown. Her right index finger was taped and glowed red from where her pulse was being monitored. I felt so useless there, with my hand hovering not knowing what to do. I carefully reached up to smooth the hair off her face in a gesture that I'd done a million times. I was met by the same electric feeling I always was when we touched, even though her skin felt clammy to the touch. This time she wasn't there to feel my fingers on her forehead, threading through her hair and that thought brought a strangled sob from my throat. "Bella. My beautiful Bella." I took a ragged breath to try to calm myself. My voice sounded almost normal when I spoke again. "I don't know if you can hear me, the nurse…she said that you could, but I don't know…God what do I say?" I was quiet for a moment. I sat down in the chair that was pulled up to the bed and reached down and gently took her hand in mine.

I marveled, for the hundredth time, at how perfectly it fit there, like we were corresponding puzzle pieces. I started with the topic that, I knew if Bella could hear me, she would be most interested in. "Esme and Rose have been watching over little Charlie. Bella…you should see him. He's beautiful, just like his momma." My voice broke on the last word and all hope of keeping it in control at that moment was lost. "Bella you have to get better. I can't do this without you. Maybe that makes me selfish, but I don't care. I need you baby. I need you. Please." The tears flowed from me again as I sobbed into the sheets. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't…I need you…I love you. Please."

**End notes: Okay…there it was…another emotional one…let me know what you think. I know they're all sad and stuff, trust me I don't much like writing them, especially since I'm drawing from personal experiences here, but they are kind of essential to the timeline. Oh…shout outs in this chapter go to my aunt who is the most amazing nurse of all time! I love you Bobbie! Also I promised you a link to my blog so here it is…**

**.com/ please take some time to check it out. In a few days there might me a teaser up there it depends on if between now and then there are people that choose to follow it. Even if you don't wanna check out the blog please leave me a review…they really keep me going. And I really kinda need them a lot right now.**


	18. Ten Days

**A/N: Okay this chapter is all in Edward's POV the breaks are time jumps…the song for this is _18 days _by saving able…even though I cut it back to ten days of waiting…it still works right? I'll talk more at the end…**

_**EPOV-**_

Eventually my tears dried, but only temporarily. Mom and Dad filtered in eventually to see her. I tried to give them privacy, but I didn't want to stray far from the room. When Rose, Alice and Jasper showed up though I decided that I could let her family have some time alone with her. I found myself making my way back up to the fifth floor without even realizing it. I don't know how long I stood there before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said quietly. I turned to face my father standing there with two cups of coffee in his hands. "Here son." He said handing me one. I nodded and took a much needed drink. I was going on 24 hours without sleep. "Your mother went to get you some clothes from the house…and probably some other things knowing your mother." I nodded again and turned my attention back to the child that had my nose and his mothers eyes, even though his were closed while he slept. "I remember when your brother was born. I was standing right where you are now." He paused when I didn't respond. "I remember that about a hundred different things were going through my head at the same time. I remember that feeling of helplessness. I remember being terrified that I wasn't ready or that I wasn't going to be good enough."

That made me look at him to judge his sincerity. Surely Carlisle had never felt that way? But when I saw him I saw absolute truth in his eyes. "You were scared?"

"God yes…more than scared. It's okay to feel that way Edward. Every father feels that way at some point. Add that on top of everything else that's happened and…Well I want you to know that I'm here too. I know that it's not an easy time and you would naturally turn toward your mother…but…

"Thanks dad."

_Day four-_

Four days. It had been four days and still she was under. I no longer really noticed the beeping that had at one time kept me up at night. I no longer felt the pain from sleeping in the lazy boy chair. My world had become her room. I refused to leave her side only to see my son did I leave the room, and only when someone else was there with her. I wanted to be there when she opened her eyes, but I wouldn't leave her without family. Not again.

_Day seven-_

By day seven the Doctors decided to move her from the ICU recovery to a regular maternity recovery room. That meant many things. One there wouldn't be as many restrictions on how many people could come to see her at one time. And two after they had her settled they could quite possibly move the baby to her room. That meant I wouldn't have to divide my attention any longer. I wouldn't have to leave her to see him, and he could be here when she opened her eyes.

_Day eight-_

They moved the baby to Bella's room. As bad as it sounds he was a welcome distraction for me. I no longer felt torn by not seeing him as much as I should but I wasn't constantly worrying about Bella while I was seeing him either. For the next few days I could get to know him better while I waited for my Bella to come back to us.

_Day Ten-_

The nurse had just been in for a check up on Charles as she dropped off more milk for him. He was by far the most well behaved child I had ever come in contact with. I thought for sure that he would cry and cry and cry, I mean babies were supposed to do that weren't they, but he didn't. Of course he did cry occasionally, but only when he needed changed or wanted fed. The first time I heard him cry I had no idea what to do.

It was almost twenty minutes after they brought him in the room. The nurse on the floor was nearby though and came in. She was actually quite amused by my lack of knowledge, but she still showed me what he wanted and how to hold him. It was the first time I had held him in my arms. It was an indescribable feeling. If there was any good thing in this whole situation it would be the feeling of holding my son in my arms. Now here I was sitting, in the rocking chair that the nurse had brought in the room giving my son his warmed bottle.

It was one of my favorite times. I would just gaze down at him and talk to him as he drank. When he'd had all he wanted I would burp him and then just hold him. For someone so small he really had a good grip. He would smile and hold onto my finger as I rocked back and forth.

"Hey little man…they took your mommy off her medication last night so we might get to see her today…God willing…" I started my daily conversation with my son as he smiled at me in return. I know that he didn't understand what I was saying but the nurses said to talk to him as much as possible, that he'd respond to my voice. It didn't really surprise me so much that he'd responded to my voice, after all he'd responded to it before he was born. So I had these talks with him as much as possible they were actually pretty relaxing. I could tell him what was going on and he'd listen to me. I told him all of what had happened yesterday. The doctors had weaned her off her medication and removed her feeding tube so it wouldn't gag her when she did wake up. Ever since that announcement I'd been a nervous wreck.

If I was being honest this was the first time I'd sat down all day. After the doctors told me that she could come to _today_ I'd been pretty tightly wound. Now that I'd given my son my complete attention I felt my stiff muscles relaxing. I couldn't _not_ smile at him; I was quickly finding that out. There was only one other person that could do that. Bella.

"You're mommy is going to love you." I said waving my sons fist that was attached to my pointer finger. "You have her eyes you know that…and her smile…she has the most beautiful smile…and you have the ability to wrap us all around your fingers." I rubbed my nose on his lightly.

"My boys…" It wasn't much. It was a soft voice but my head wiped up toward it. It was hoarse but it was familiar and I had been waiting for it for ten days.

"Bella…" It was no more than a breath. It was all I could manage at that moment. Because the brown eyes that I'd been waiting for were open and watching me and the smile on her face, though weak, left me breathless.

**End notes: Okay there you go…she's awake! You have no idea how glad I am about that too. These last few chapters weren't exactly fun or easy to write. Not that things are going to be magically better for Bella or for our couple. There's a lot of, for lack of a better word, stuff that they have to go through before the end of the story. Not much, but a few…anyway. A huge thank you from all of my readers i was freaking blown away when i saw how many of you there are...that being said...Please review! I don't know what you're thinking unless you tell me and i'm a writer i live off of what makes you happy!**


	19. Waking

**A/N: PLEASE READ FIRST!OMG! Your eyes do not deceive you…there is a new chapter…but this one does need a bit of a disclaimer a head of time…Okay so I know in the last chapter Bella woke up well guess what this chapter goes back a little bit because I wanted to get this in…I think it's important for Bella as a character to go after this part of herself…So that being said This chapter goes between Bella's pov and her doctors…In the BPOV she is technically in a strange state of limbo…and this is important for me to say now…I am not making a religious statement with this chapter, it's just that I happen to believe that we all make our own heaven…if you think otherwise…that's fine…this is just my own mind working here…so please don't be offended…**

**The song for this chapter is **_**Breathe no More **_**by Evanescence. Please listen to it because it's fantastic! I 3 Amy lee and Bella will be singing some of her songs in the future…fyi…okay so chapter 18…**

**BPOV**-

I was on the beach, not the beach in LA or the one in Seattle, but the beach on the reservation outside of Forks, a place that was as much home as the house that Jake and Nessie had just moved into. It was a place that my father and I would visit on our weekends. He and Billy would fish and Jake and I would sit and talk. I hadn't been back in years. I had avoided it on my recent trip back to my hometown. It wasn't that I was hiding that part of me from Edward, I just didn't think I was ready to see it yet. Now that I was here I could see that I was wrong.

It was as peaceful as ever, just the sound of water lapping on the shore and the birds singing in the trees above, and a whistling? It was a familiar tune, a familiar tone, a familiar voice. I looked up the beach and saw a figure standing on the beach, fishing pole in hand. It was a rare sunny day in Forks but I still couldn't make out his details from this distance. The warmth was welcome on my cheeks as I walked on the rocky sand toward the lone figure.

I stopped short as I neared him, "Dad?" My voice was uneven and thick with emotion. The form was one that I knew well, but I couldn't be sure until he turned to face me. When he did I felt my knees go week. It had been years since I had last seen him, but he hadn't changed at all. He was in his casual clothes, just jeans and a flannel shirt, but he was here.

"Bella? Baby girl…what are you doing here?" He asked as he laid his fishing pole down in the sand and approached me.

"Daddy…" This couldn't be real. This was a dream, a very vivid dream. I reached out and touched his cheek. I felt his scruff under my fingers. It felt so real, so substantial, "You're really here?" I couldn't hold back the sob that tore through me, "Oh Daddy…"

"Shhh…" He reached up and brushed the tears from my face with his calloused hands, hands that had held me when I cried so many times in my past.

"I missed you so much…" I sobbed out.

I saw tears glisten in his eyes before he pulled me into his arms and held me. "I know baby girl. I know."

**Doctor POV-**

Any doctor can tell you ER rotation was the worst, but as a new surgeon in the hospital I had my dues to pay. Never mind that I've been stuck in ER for three years now, a fact that my wife wasn't pleased about to say the least. Today it looked like all was going to go according to plan. It was a slow day, one that I spent most of seeing to sprained ankles and the common cold. I had finished with the last patent that had been put in my box for my shift and was at the station filling out the paperwork for his medication when the call came in. Multi-car accident…two injuries, one major, one minor, the minor was a male, possible contusions to the head and a break in the left fibula. Well if I had him I could still make it out of here remotely on time. Then the call continued with the other. The major was female in critical…internal injuries…broken bones on her left side…and pregnant. No matter how much I wanted to be home for dinner I knew that I needed to help the more critical patient. ETA seven minutes. I picked up the phone on the desk and quickly called Charlotte to explain. She wasn't happy that I was canceling our plans again, but when I told her the woman was pregnant she seemed to soften.

We had two girls and were finally expecting our first boy in four months. She sighed and told me in her normal soft tone that she'd be waiting up for me when I got home. She knew that I would want to talk to her like I usually did after a hard shift. I told her I loved her and went to meet the other doctor and nurses at the door.

A few moments later the gurney carrying the woman crashed through the door. She was a bloody mess and losing more blood by the minute…I listened as the paramedic listed off her information and shouted at the nurse still posted at the station to call up some of the other surgeons from the other floors. This was going to be all hands on deck. In LA we were used to the occasional D list celebrity come in, but we rarely saw celebrities of high caliber. Definitely not one as high caliber and high profile as singer songwriter Isabella Swan.

**BPOV-**

I had calmed down eventually as he held me. I was able to get myself under control. I had to ask him things. Things that I didn't know if I wanted to know the answers to, "Daddy where am I?"

He smiled at me. "That I can't tell you baby girl at least not right now. I wish I could but I can't…"

"Why not?"

He sighed before glancing toward the sky. "Trust your old man okay?" I nodded knowing that was all the answer I was going to get from Charlie.

"I always have. I always did." I said my voice suddenly thick again. "I've missed you while you've been gone."

"I've missed you too sweetie…So much. You've grown up. You aren't my baby anymore."

"I'll always be your baby, Daddy." The tears never stopped falling down my cheeks.

"Bells…you gotta tell me why you're here."

"I can't remember." I said surprised that I really couldn't remember what had brought me to this place.

"Try to remember sweetie…think."

This was the strangest feeling ever. Everything felt fuzzy. Like a strange off focus dream. I had to push through the haze but finally the picture started to clear. "Edward and I had a fight, because I was going to go to a photo shoot and he didn't want me to go, but I went any way. And then … then I was driving home and I heard a noise and then all the glass in the car shattered and the car spun and…oh my god the baby!" I realized as I dropped my hand to my stomach automatically, but was met with flat muscles. Why didn't I notice before? "The baby…!"

"It's okay sweetheart. He's fine…He's perfectly fine it's you I'm worried about. I don't know why you're here. It's not your time and probably not your image…"

"What? Dad why isn't Charlie with me? Where is he?"

"Charlie?" He asked confused.

"The baby…we…Edward and I…well he was going to have your middle name, but we…well…we went on a visit to Forks and well we decided to change it. His name is Edward Charles Cullen."

His face softened and earased the lines of confusion from his face."Bells…Thank you. I didn't see that…I…thank you…"

"No. Thank you Dad, you were always there for me. If it hadn't been for you I never would have kept up with the band or singing…I wouldn't have met Edward or anything. It's all because of you, dad."

"No, Bells it's because of you. You and your beautiful talent, I just had to be there to believe in you when you didn't. And I'm still here for you, sweetie. It wasn't your time…it's _not_ your time to be up here…This wasn't in the plan and you have to go back."

"How? I don't even know where I am."

"The same way you came. You see that light there in between the trees, right by our log?" I nodded as he pointed out the driftwood that we would always sit on to eat lunch or talk when we came out here to fish on the weekends. "You head for it and just keep walking…I'll do the rest."

"Will you tell me where I am first?"

"You're still as stubborn I see…This? This is my paradise…heaven whatever you want to call it. This is where I was the happiest in my life…I feel closer to you here…"

My eyes filled with more tears…it seemed like I would never stop crying. "Daddy I don't want to leave you again. I just found you again."

"I know, but you have to sugar don't you see. You have to go back to your baby and to that nice young man of yours. They need you. Your Edward…your strings are so tightly intertwined if you let go now…he'll not make it, and a baby needs their mother…you know that sugar…"

I flew into his arms and hugged him as hard as I could. I didn't know when I would get to see him again. "I love you daddy. I never got to tell you that before you died. I…"

"I know…and I love you too sugar, and I'll always be right here watching over you." He said pointing to the ground and the lake around us. "And I'll always be right here." He said pointing to my heart. "Always right there, but you need to go. Your doorway is growing darker, if you don't go back you'll be here for good."

**Doctor POV-**

I let myself in as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake Charlotte, Maggie or Briana up if they were asleep. I reached the bottom of the stairs when I heard her voice. "How was it?"

"I'm so sorry Charlotte…It took longer than…"

"It's fine Peter, I understand…really I do. I know I've been edgy recently, it's the hormones…you are doing your job…saving lives…it's why I fell in love with you, how can I hold it against you."

"I love you. So much you know that."

"I do know. Do you want to talk about it? I'll make us some tea."

I sighed…I wasn't really supposed to talk about my patients with anyone, but when it was the person you were married to it was usually over looked as an exception. "Sure." I followed her into the kitchen and dropped into one of the chairs. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence while she bustled around the kitchen preparing the tea. She set my cup in front of me and sat down next to me. I reached over and grabbed her hand and began my story. "This was a tough one Char…she's well she's a well known person, but when she came in I had to be told who she was…she was so bloody…it was everywhere. So much damage was done. I worked with three other surgeons for hours…we lost her…twice…we managed to get her stable though. I don't know how…but we did. It was almost like a miracle."

"And the baby?"

"A healthy baby boy." I said resting my hand on our own baby boy. "But the mother's not out of the woods yet. I swear…I'm going to take that vacation you've been begging me to take. I can't deal with another marathon surgery like that one. And she didn't have any surviving relatives, but her friends and her fiancé were there. I was the one that had to tell them. I'll never get used to it…telling them the news after the surgery. And he was a mess…not knowing where to give his attention. The love of his life or his son…I don't want to have to make that decision. I realized that the last few years have been bad Char…I do…Tell you what…As soon as this patient is released we'll go…Just you, me and the girls…no phone, no pager…nothing…where ever you want to go.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I want to spend time with my girls…while I can, because you never know when it will be the last day…"

**BPOV-**

It sounded like I was surrounded by the parents on the old Charlie Brown cartoons, but there was a beeping, a constant loud and clear beeping that wouldn't go away. It was annoying, but it was all I had. I didn't know where I was or why I was there and I couldn't open my eyes to find out either answer. They felt as if they weighed a hundred pounds. So I sat and waited. I counted the beeps to pass the time. After a while my hearing seemed to clear up. I could hear a male voice, a specific voice…Edward…Edward was talking, but no one was talking back. Who in the world would he be talking to that couldn't answer? And where was I? What was that beeping? In all of these questions one screamed into my head suddenly. The baby. Where was my baby? I felt empty, I couldn't feel him in me any longer, he was gone. My need to know answers made me force my eyes open.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the bright lights in the strange room? Where was I? Once my vision cleared I could tell that I was in a hospital. A hospital? The accident! Just like that it all came back to me. The wreck…the driver that hit me…the man screaming for help…then blackness…nothing…now bright light. A beeping that must be one of the cords attached to my arm. I hurt all over. It was a throbbing kind of pain, but I was transfixed on where I heard Edwards voice.

There he was in the corner of the room nearest the widow in a padded rocking chair talking to a small blue bundle in his arms. I nearly sobbed. It was Edward and our son. He was holding him and talking to him. He was here, and the baby was fine. I couldn't help but just watch for a while as he talked to him. He was talking about me. About how he would get to meet his mommy and I couldn't stay quiet any longer. I had to know him. I had to meet him. I had see Edward's eyes. I had to feel him with my hands to make sure that all of this was real, that this wasn't all a dream. I tried to speak but no noise came out. Finally I managed a weak, hoarse "My boys" to come out of my mouth during a lull in Edward's one sided conversation.

That's all it took. Edward's head raised from the form in his arms and his eyes met mine. They were beautiful emerald and full of tears. "Bella."

It was barely a breath but it was enough. My face pulled into a small smile on its own and the tears fell down both his cheeks and mine.

**End notes: Okay so this is a super chapter…six pages on word… I have the rest of the story mapped out and there are only three more chapters in the plan…that can change though…in more exciting news…TIM just got picked up by a beta so I'm super pumped about that…just thought I'd share. So anyway, please leave a review…if you laughed (which I hope you didn't do in this **_**particular**_** chapter), cried (Which **_**I**_** did while writing parts of it), hated it, or loved it…please just let me know. TTFN**


	20. I Have Nothing

**A/N: Look I'm still alive. I know…I know I could make excuses, but lets just settle on RL sucks…I do have an announcement though…I'm entering my first contest! So if you don't have me on author alert I would greatly appreciate it if you could add me and then check it out when I get it finished. It's called A Dangerous Affair…so…I'll keep you guys updated on that front. Now the chapter…The song for this one is Whitney Houston's **_**I have nothing.**_** Please enjoy…**

EPOV-

I didn't get to say much more before the nurse came in, doctor in tow. I stood back holding onto little Charlie while they made sure everything was as it was supposed to be. I couldn't tear my eyes from her as the doctor went through his routine. Finally after about ten minutes he stepped back and wrote on his clipboard. "Well…Ms. Swan. All appears well. You'll be a little drowsy for a while due to the pain medication, but we'll work on adjusting your dose soon." He then set the paperwork at in the holder at the end of the bed and smiled at us both before turning away. "If you need anything, just hit the call button and Bobbie Jo will be right in."

"Thank you." Bella managed to choke out.

"Bobbie, why don't you get Ms. Swan some ice chips." The doctor asked the nurse before he turned back to Bella. "It will help with your voice. You'll eventually be able to drink water but we'll play it safe until your throat is healed a little more. Thank you Bobbie." He said to the nurse as she sat the cup of ice chips down next to the bed. Bella reached for them and put a few into her mouth. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Her voice sounding much clearer and more like herself this time. The doctor looked in my direction one more time before he left the room. It was quiet for a while. I just watched her as she looked the way that the doctor had left then took a deep breath and looked back at me and gave me a tentative smile.

"See Charlie, I told you she was beautiful," I whispered to my son.

"Oh Edward…"

"Why don't I introduce you…" I said as I moved closer, "Charlie…meet your momma."

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke again. "He's beautiful."

"So are you," I said nearly as quietly.

"Oh Edward…"

"You have no idea how good it is to see your eyes open." I reached out and stroked her cheek gently before Charlie started fussing. I bounced him lightly but he wouldn't settle. "I think he wants to meet his momma."

"Can I hold him?" She sounded as though I might tell her no, as if I ever could.

"Of course love," I said as I placed him in the cradle that she had created with her arms. I wasn't that surprised when his little face smoothed of its wrinkles and his whimpering ceased as Bella held him in her arms. Charlie had been waiting days to be in her arms. "See I told you," I said my throat tight with emotion. Bella looked up from the bundle in her arms and smiled, honestly smiled, even with her face paler than usual and her cheeks slightly sunk the picture of mother and son finally together was nearly too much to bear. I turned around, partly to get a hold of my emotions but mostly to pull the chair up to the side of the bed. I could still feel the tears burning my eyes as I sat.

"Edward?" Bella asked worried.

I reached up and stroked her cheek lightly as I spoke. "I thought…I thought I was going to lose you Bella. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I don't know what I would have done…"

"You won't have to find out."

"I have nothing if I don't have you Bella. I love you, so much." I broke off.

"I love you too Edward."

When I spoke again it was so quietly I thought she might just miss it, "I'm sorry."

She looked back up at me with a raised eyebrow, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

I cleared my throat before I began knowing that I needed to get it all out at once. "We fought before you left…and then…I didn't even say goodbye. I acted like a child and locked myself in the studio. I didn't even have my phone, Emmett had to come and get me…" The tears fell again. "I was angry with you, and you were…you were suffering and I was mad." I took a deep breath, "When they told me that they didn't know if you'd pull through…Bella, my whole world collapsed. All I could think was that it wasn't supposed to be like this, that we didn't have enough time. All I could think about was not seeing you in the morning, with your hair all messy and your voice thick with sleep, or not walking around the house and randomly finding a book you've laid down and forgotten, or how I never said I love you before you left for that photo shoot. How our last words to each other could have been in anger, how you never would have known…"

"Edward," She interrupted and I looked up to see tears streaming down her face again. "Edward. It's not your fault, or my fault, it was someone else entirely…but I'll tell you one thing. The last thoughts I had before I blacked out weren't of myself, or the other driver, they were of you and little Charlie. I told myself I had to pull through for you. Yes we left angry…but I knew that you arguing with me because you cared, because you loved both of us. I was being stubborn…"

"No. the doctor said that if you had been in the passenger seat it would have been worse. I just wish Bella…I wish that I could have been…"

"No Edward, don't wish that…don't even think that."

"How can I not Bella…"

"Things happen Edward. Things we don't have any control over, but we pick ourselves up and we move on. I'm going to get better. I'm going to heal. Charlie is fine. He's healthy and wonderful, and you're here by my side."

"Always." I vowed.

"Always," she whispered back to me. I leaned in and kissed Charlie's forehead before reaching up and kissing Bella's. She put her free hand on my cheek to stop my retreat. "Always Edward," she said again before she tugged me down to kiss her lips. I had thought I would never feel this again, and I poured all of my pent up emotion and fears into this kiss. I kept one hand on Charlie to make sure that I wasn't smothering him, but the rest of my concentration was on the feeling of home. We didn't separate until nurse Gonzalez came in and chuckled at what was making Bella's heart monitor beat faster. I didn't notice because it was finally beating the rhythm that I knew like my own, strong and consistent.

**End notes: I'll post the links for the contest on my profile as soon as I can. And have no fear happier chapters are ahead. We're almost through with this one…so stay with me people. Please Review! TTFN.**


	21. Fixing the Broken

**A/N: Holy Update Batman! I know send out the army I actually have a chapter for you. There are no excuses I know. I am so sorry. I have no excuses but I have reasons. Real life has been hell for me the past few weeks. I had computer issues, followed by work issues, followed by rehearsal issues and now school issues. GEESH! I know. Still I needed to get this chapter written and here it is. I hope it is okay for everyone. This chapter opens with a song it's split like this…**

Edward

_Bella_

_**Both**_

**The song is Seether and Amy Lee's **_**Broken. **_**I love this song so much and it totally fits. Also after that the chapter song is Evanescence's **_**Breathe no More.**_** It's also epic. Well see you at the end.**

_**BPOV-**_

I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

_**cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_  
[Instruments]

_**cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

...away

_**You're gone away  
**_You don't feel me here...anymore

"Ladies and Gentlemen that's the newest from Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. There has been a lot of talk regarding these two lately, we actually have the couple here with us to close out this morning. How are you two?" the morning show host spoke into her microphone and turned her attention to us.

"Fantastic," I replied at the same time that Edward answered, "Great."

"So let's just get right to it. There's been a lot of talk lately mostly dealing with the most beautiful baby in the whole world that's waiting right outside these studio doors…yes he's here…"

"Yeah. I just can't stand to be separated from him for long even though he's already a few months old. It's still so new to me, this being a mom thing."

"She's fantastic at it; don't let her tell you otherwise." Edward cut in and I blushed.

"Did you have your doubts?"

"Don't all new mothers? All things considered he's a wonderfully behaved baby. Isn't he?"

"Oh yes. We've been lucky on that front. Charlie sleeps pretty regularly now. At first he would wake every few hours to feed but now. He sleeps the same amount of time each night."

"It was about a month after we brought him home from the hospital that I really started to wonder if I was cut out to be a mother. He got sick. It was just a cold but he would just cry and cry and cry and nothing I could do would stop him. I felt like a total failure."

"However, after the doctor gave us some medication for him he settled and you were still recovering yourself." Edward pointed out.

"Will you tell us a little about the reasons you were in the hospital before the baby's birth? Is it true that he was premature?"

"Yes he was premature. Um…I was in the hospital due to unforeseen circumstances. I was on my way back from a photo shoot and I was hit by a drunk driver. They had to perform an emergency C-section in order to save Charlie. I had several other injuries and my time in the hospital was spent recovering from them. That was actually when Edward wrote the song."

"Tell us about the song. It's special to you both isn't it?"

I looked at Edward and he smiled as he answered. "Yes it is very special to both of us. As Bella said, I started writing the song while she was in the hospital. It was on one of those nights when sleep just wouldn't come. I'm not going to lie it was a hard time for both of us. I felt so hopeless and I just wanted to steal her pain away, but I couldn't. She was so broken and I didn't know if I would get the chance to see her again, but I did. I know though that some people aren't as lucky."

"When I got home Edward showed me the lyrics and as soon as I could hobble to the piano we started working on it. Here we are about five months later…" I smiled over at Edward fondly.

"But there is something else about this song isn't there?" the woman pressed I knew what she was after and I answered her willingly.

"Yes actually. We are joining an effort to raise awareness against Drunk Driving and substance use in general. So we're donating twenty percent of the proceeds of the sale of this single to start branches of a national program called SADD at many of the local high schools."

"And Sad is?"

"SADD stands for Students Against Destructive Decisions and basically it's a student run organization that attempts to provide students with the best prevention tools possible to deal with the issues of underage drinking, other drug use, impaired driving and other destructive decisions."

"How did you find out about this program?"

"There was a program like this at my old high school."

"Did you ever use it?"

"I never did, but I know that a lot of people did." I looked over at Edward once more.

"You?" the woman raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Yes me. Believe it or not I've not always been perfect…Umf. You didn't have to hit me that hard dear." I had indeed hit him, right in the stomach.

"You two are too cute. Well that's all the time we have for today, thank you both for being her with us. You've been listening to Melinda in the Morning I'll see you same time tomorrow. Bye now." With that she pushes some buttons and the on air light went off. "Thanks for coming out you guys really."

"Oh it's no problem Melinda, really. Thank you for having us."

"Any time, Any time." She said with a wave of her hand and the door opened and Alice came in holding Charlie. "There he is." Melinda cooed at him and Charlie giggled and smiled at her. "He's just so precious. I can't believe he was a premi. He's so big."

"Oh I know. I have to lug him around all day." I said as I took him from Alice. "Not that I'd have it any other way. Hi sweetie." Edward came up behind me and put his hands on my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I could feel him hiding a yawn into my shoulder. "I think Daddy's tired," I chuckled down and he smiled back at me.

"Well someone had to wake up this morning and feed him, and it wasn't his mommy."

"Nope." I said popping the p at the end. "That would be Daddy duty. Isn't that right?" I asked Charlie and he laughed.

"Hey. Squirt you're supposed to have my side remember. We've talked about this."

"Besides you get your manly man bonding out of the way before Aunt Ali and Mommy get a hold of you for the day isn't that right, Daddy?"

Instead of answering Edward leaned forward slightly and kissed my nose. "Aw you two are so sweet." Melinda sighed. I looked up and felt instantly guilty for forgetting her and Alice were even in the room.

"Yeah…try being around it for a long period of time. I go into sugar shock after about an hour," Alice responded smiling the whole time.

"Well I can't help it if she's too tempting to ignore," Edward mumbled into my neck while he nuzzled his nose there.

"Edward…"

I felt his smile against my skin. "What?"

"Stop."

He chuckled and then kissed the skin there before he pulled away. "Okay."

After we had fully exited the building and were in the car Alice started again. "Okay so while you guys were in there I called and your dress is ready for your fitting so we need to get there sometime soon. Oh and I'll need the final guest list by the end of the week because the restaurant just keeps calling and calling wanting final numbers…" I eventually tuned her out. I knew that I would hear this exact spiel again in about three to four hours so I took a few moments to snuggle into Edward's arms and reflect on the past few months as I uh-huhed without knowing what she was saying.

It had been difficult after I first got back, but Edward was right Charlie was a relatively well behaved baby. He was so much like his namesake it was scary. Dad was never one for unnecessary noise, and neither was little Charlie. He would cry when he needed changed or was hungry but other than that he was content to amuse himself, which was handy because as soon as I could I had to get back out there. We released a press statement about his birth and that we were taking some time off to be a family. In that time Edward and I were in the studio working on our next collaboration as well as some new singles for me that Carlisle wanted me to get out. For the first month of Charlie's life I don't think he was ever put down. He was the most spoiled baby in LA…well maybe not…but he definitely was spoiled.

My accident was big news when it got out. I couldn't go anywhere without seeing my face on the cover of some magazine. Most were very supportive there were a few that grossly exaggerated the story and some that changed it completely saying that I was admitted for a drug overdose, but then again it was the enquirer that did that and they quickly retracted that story. The first single I released after the accident was one called Breathe No More and it was just me and piano and I was very proud of it. It went double platinum in three weeks…

Now we were in prepare mode. Preparation for the Grammy's this month as well as well as the wedding that was coming up in four months. Alice has taken the role of Plannerzilla, even though I tried to tell her that I could hire someone to help with the wedding she insisted she do it all herself. She'd found our outfits for the Grammy's relatively early. I was wearing a dress that was from a young up and coming fashion designer, that I picked out myself. He was also doing my performance outfit for the show. So once the Grammies were taken care of it was all Wedding all the time. Rose of course was helping with that because I couldn't chose between her and Alice for who would be my maid of honor so they were both going to fill the role. Edward had chuckled and told me I was cheating but Jasper and Emmett were filling the best men roles for him so that argument didn't last long.

We were planning on having it at one of LA's more luxurious hotels because besides moving it out of the country completely and not inviting anyone there was no other way to work out the security issues that come with a high profile wedding. And much to my dismay Edward and I were high profile. I had seen the space several times and it was beautiful. Alice had this grand plan that involved lights and flours and fabric to transform it into the perfect space. I personally didn't care much if it was the perfect space. I was going to be marrying my perfect man.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"How angry will you be if I told you no?" I asked biting my lip to hold back a laugh at the expression that she gave me.

After a moment she sighed, "I won't be angry. It doesn't surprise me in the least anymore. Really you'd think you'd want to be more involved."

"Ali I told you just don't go to over board and I'll have the guest list for you by the day after tomorrow. How does that sound?" She nodded appeased and looked out the window and I smiled and snuggled deeper into my soon-to-be-husbands arms as our little baby boy slept soundly in his car seat beside us. I looked up at Edward to see him smiling down at me. No he wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for me. "I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you, Always." He whispered back before he kissed my forehead and I leaned against his chest and fell asleep to his even breathing.

**End notes: Okay what do you think? I actually was a peer mediator for my schools SADD program. I totally support the program and think that every school should have one. There is only one more chapter and a epi left for this one guys. So tell me what you think and what you think a good wedding song for our couple would be…TTFN**


	22. Bring me to Life

**A/N: Look I'm still alive. I have no reasons only excuses so I won't bore you with them, suffice to say that I am so so so so so sorry for those of you that are still reading this (I know of at least four of you). This chapter is super duper long and hopefully that will make up for some of it.**

**PLEASE READ: Hey there everyone. I'm entering a contest with a new one shot called A Dangerous Affair, please author alert me so you know when it's posted. I'll post a link to the voting page ASAP. I would greatly appricate all of you guys support.**

**Summary: ****Edward is an agent for the covert operations group known only as the Agency. As one of the most highly trained groups in the country they often work closely with the government. Edward and his squad are working closely with the DEA to stop the flow of illegal substances across the border. When he meets a mystery woman at a raid and she gets the best of him, it becomes his mission in life to find out who she is and what her connection is to the group. What he finds surprises him at every turn, especially when his mystery girl ends up being an agent herself. Between melding family members and rouge drug dealers, will these two manage to find love? If they do will their love be strong enough to deal with this most dangerous of affairs…**

**Now back to our regularly scheduled broadcast…This chapter was written to my Evanescence playlist so have at it when you're reading, but the song that is performed at the end is Bring me to Life also by Evanescence…and the Bold is Bella and the **_Italics _**is the male voice (Emmett). S****o without further ado...see you at the end. **

* * *

**EPOV-**

"Don't I even get a hint?"

"Nope," she said turning toward the changing table. "I should only be a few hours, tops. We're just going through it one more time, but knowing Jasper that might equal five…I'll try to keep him in check though. I'll swing by somewhere and get dinner. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," I told her. I was just happy that she was changing Charlie before she left. I still gagged when I changed him sometimes. Number one's weren't bad…it seemed like he took after his uncle when it came to number two's though…

"There we go…all done," Bella said securing the diaper in place.

"Are you really not going to tell me?"

"I'm really not going to tell you." She threw a smile over her shoulder at me as she redressed Charlie.

"You know…I think if Emmett knows then I should…" I pouted.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Emmett has to know what we're doing he's helping with the performance. You know that much…Charlie your Daddy is so silly," she said the last part to the baby as she nuzzled his tummy with her nose. He giggled and my heart immediately melted and I forgot what we were talking about in the first place.

"Are you sure you don't want him to with you? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind…since I've been banned from the theatre and all…"

"You haven't been banned…and no I'm not sure…I wish I could always keep him with me, but I know if I don't do this I'll never be able to." She sighed before she picked him up from the changing table. "Now you be good for daddy little guy. Mommy won't be long."

I took our baby from her arms. "Go…we'll be right here when you get back." I assured her with a kiss on the lips that lasted longer than it should have. "I love you." I whispered as I rested my forehead on hers.

"I love you." She kissed me once more before she pulled away and kissed Charlie on the head before rushing out of the door of the nursery.

"Be safe please!" I called after her. It was always harder once she was gone. When I was alone I had flashbacks to when she was in the hospital…I had those awful what if thoughts. What life would be like if she hadn't pulled through…but I had to put that out of my mind. Like Bella said we had to get past it or we would trap ourselves in the house forever. The baby squirmed in my arms drawing my attention. "It's just you and me squirt…" I felt the grin spread across my face as I saw him smiling back up at me.

* * *

Two days later I found myself in my tux waiting for Bella at the foot of the stairs. It had been an interesting morning. Men we have it easy. We put on our fancy threads shine our shoes run a comb through our hair and for the most part we're done. For the girls…getting ready was evidentially an all day affair that began at seven this morning when Alice and Rose barged into our bedroom. The whole occurrence spurred an interesting argument from a slightly uncomfortable Bella who was trying to tell them in the kindest way possible to get out so she could get out of bed without embarrassing us further. I had barely seen her sense. I wasn't allowed to see her in the dress but I had seen her at stages in between. When I'd brought her lunch, when I'd brought Charlie in to visit with the hair and makeup people…personally I didn't think it was all that necessary, Bella would look good without any makeup in a paper bag, but apparently my opinion wasn't needed. This would be our second Grammies together and I still couldn't believe how much work it is just to get ready.

This was going to be a big one that was for sure. Not only did Bella have the performance of her new song but she was also up for six nominations, topping last year's nominations by one, and I was nominated three times myself. I was slightly concerned because one nomination was in a category shared by my fiancé…song of the year.

I glanced at the Rolex my father had gotten me the Christmas before last. The rest of the group would be there already. Our arrival had been scheduled later than theirs for some PR reasons; it was better publicity I guess. Bella had purposely hung back and let Alice make sure everything was in order for Bella to change at the Awards. Their performance would be right before the last category announcements and because of that she wouldn't have time to change after her performance she had to hurry back to her seat in order to be in place when they announced her name as one of the nominees. After the ceremony we would do the post press and then hurry home to relieve my parents who had insisted on staying home with Charlie this year.

I checked my watch for the hundredth time since I pulled on my tux, and sighed. Although Bella was usually quite punctual it was when she had to do all of the extra things that things usually went wrong. I just hoped that we didn't have these kind of problems on our wedding day. I smiled…our wedding day. It wasn't just some fare away notion now, no it was real, it was on the calendar. I couldn't help but draw resemblances to the situations. I wondered how it would feel to be waiting on Bella then. I looked up to the stairs and my mouth went dry. There she stood at the top of the stairs looking breathtaking in a fitted purple dress that hugged her figure perfectly from her chest to her hips before it flowed to the ground in soft pleats. The thick straps did little to hide the gorgeous expanse of Bella's chest, or back. And just as quickly as my mouth had gone dry I felt the saliva gather on my tongue.

"You're drooling son." My father chuckled beside me. I hadn't even heard him come into the hall. I snapped my open mouth shut but couldn't hide the smile on my face. Bella chuckled as she reached the last stair.

"You look amazing Bella…gorgeous." I said no more eloquent than the first time I had received her at the bottom of the stairs, but this time I could reach for her and know she would reach back so I did exactly that.

"Thank you. You look quiet handsome yourself," she said stepping into my open arms embracing me before turning her attention to my parents. "Charlie's in bed. He's been fed so he should be down for the count, but you never know… His food is in the second cabinet on the right and he likes the applesauce best…"

"Don't you worry…this isn't our first time at the rodeo," Dad interrupted with a smile.

"Carlisle's right sweetie, Charlie is in good hands. You two go have fun…"

Bella went and hugged my parents kissing them both before I followed suit. "Thanks mom. Thanks dad."

"Oh psh." My mother waved me off. "Now go or you'll be late." She didn't get any argument because she was right we were nearly running late. We both climbed into the back of the limo that had been rented for us and we were hurried through traffic as well as the driver could manage. Before too long we pulled up in the cue to wait our turn to get out in front of the theatre. I held Bella in my arms as we sat watching the red carpet coverage on the small TV. Finally it was our turn and the driver opened the door. I took a deep breath and felt Bella squeeze my hand letting me know that she was ready.

I got out first and was hit by the nearly deafening screaming. I waved at the crowd before I reached my hand down to help Bella out of the car. I shielded her with my body as she smoothed out her dress, "You ready?"

"As it's gonna get," she said with a smile, "you?"

"With you by my side I'm ready for anything," I told her seriously. She shook her head and chuckled at my cheesiness. I held out my arm for her and she slipped hers through it and we began our way down the carpet.

We stood and posed for photo's signed autographs to fans before making our interview rounds. They were all questions that we were expecting. There were the personal questions: How was Bella after the accident? How was Charlie? What are some of the details about SADD? When was the wedding? Then there were the questions about the ceremony. Besides the usual who are you wearing question, mainly two kept coming up…how did we feel about running in the same category? And what the performance was about.

"So I see I'm not the only one you've been clock and dagger with about it," I joked. "I wish I could tell you, but I probably have less information than you. I wasn't allowed to know a thing…"

The reporter laughed and turned to Bella who laughed and answered without missing a beat, "and if I told you now it would ruin all of that hard work…it's was enough trouble getting his brother to keep quiet about it. He's quite excited about it, and that's all I'm saying…"

We were ushered into the building after a few more poses for the camera's. We found our seats near the rest of the group. There were kisses and hugs all around before we had to sit down for the ceremony to start. As the hosts came out Bella slipped her hand into mine. I brought our hands up and kissed hers before laying it to rest on my thy where it stayed for most of the night.

By the time we got to my category Bella had already picked up three of her six nominations. She'd tiered up as she mentioned both Charlie and his namesake, and again when she mentioned me. I kissed her when she got back to the seats not caring who saw. I knew they probably wouldn't air every speech she made and they would more than likely play the speeches by Emmett and the other record execs for most of them. I was more than convinced that Bella was going to win the category that I hadn't even really prepared much of a speech.

The announcers took the stage for our category and I leaned over to ask Bella who they were. "They're the stars of that big movie about Vampires. It's a huge hit. Rose took Ali and I to see it. It's actually really good, it's like a huge hit. She's a human and he's a vampire that's in love with her," She whispered back as the duo bantered back and forth.

"Oh…sounds silly to me…" I chuckled which earned me a slap on the arm. When they read through the nominations for Song of the year, Bella squeezed my thy as they announced my name and I kissed her hand when they did hers.

"And the Grammy goes to…" the actor who was reading presenting the award paused dramatically as the woman at his side opened the card.

"Edward Cullen and Take Me with You!" My song began to play through the speakers at the same time that Bella reached for me kissing me hard and Emmett pounded me on the back. All I could do was sit there in disbelief.

"I won?" I asked in disbelief.

"You won." Bella said bin a breath.

"I won!" I stood pulling Bella with me kissing her once more before I hurried up to the stage. I kissed the woman on the cheek and shook the guys hand as I took the heavy statue in my hands.

I looked at the statue in my hand as I went into the podium. "Wow…" I breathed. "I never thought I'd see this stage again…not like this…and it feels…wow…I guess I really am going to have to expand that self…" I finished lamely referencing something Bella had mentioned in her speech. I was relieved when I heard laughter from the audience. "I'm not going to lie and pretend that I have something prepared, because I don't…I never expected that I would be nominated for something like this let alone win, so I'm just gonna wing it…" I ran my hand through my hair self-concisely before I spoke. "Obviously I have to thank my brother Emmett, for taking a chance and going out on a limb for me when I wanted to get back out there. I have to thank the fans and everyone who bought the record and the single and everyone who's been supportive of me in the past and present and hopefully in the future." I took a deep breath, "but most importantly I have to thank my beautiful fiancé, who I still can't believe agreed to marry me." I found her eyes in the audience and I saw the camera nearest us turn to her as well. "Bella…without you baby this never would have happened. You're the reason I started playing again and I have so much to thank you for. This whole Album was dedicated to you, everything you are, everything you make me want to be. Thank you so much, I love you." She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she blew me a kiss. "Thank you." I said again to the audience as a whole as the music played and I pumped the award once to the crowd before I disappeared into the press interview area in the back. By the time I got back to the audience Bella had already slipped away to get ready for her performance.

A few categories later a familiar blonde appeared on stage, it was Taylor Swift. Bella had become fond of Taylor as a person so it was fitting that she be the one to introduce her. "Ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure and privilege to introduce the last performing artist of the night," Taylor began. "Two years ago this young lady stormed onto the music scene with her band and hasn't looked back since. Now an award winning solo artist in her own right Bella Swan is a person that we can all aspire to be. She's dedicated, and good hearted, and a testament to the fact that even though life can deal you a bad hand it doesn't mean you should stop trying. Ladies and Gentleman Bella Swan and Twilight."

The curtain rose on the main stage and the smoke began rolling over the side of the stage highlighted by the blue lights giving it an eerie feeling. It was similar of the old touring set with the raised platforms set along the side and back leaving an open space in the center. However this time there was a giant piano at which Bella sat nearly invisible in the heavy mist. As it began to dissipate I could make out what she was wearing. It was old fashioned, a corset and full skirt ensemble that was black and red, fitting colors for her complexion. It was odd though that she would chose something like that, but knowing Bella it had to deal with the story she was trying to tell. It was amazing watching one of her Award performances, it was like watching a video live. The piano platform was rotating as she began to play a tinkling melody. She kept her head down her hair hiding her from sight nearly as much as the fog had before.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core **

**where I become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My sprit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

I was surprised at first when I heard Emmett's voice come across the speakers, but then I remembered that Bella said he'd be performing with them. The lights flashed adding more white light to make it clearer on stage and Bella stood kicking the piano stool out behind her. As she and Emmett traded off she chased after his voice pleading for him, but never finding him the lights flashing every so often giving the slightly disoriented strobe effect.

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me!_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me!_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life.**

She stood in the middle of the stage singing the next verse her arms clutched in front of her chest, only to continue her search for the phantom voice when the chorus came back.

**Now that I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me!_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me!_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life.**

She looked to the right and left as Emmett's voice seemed to whisper by her**.**

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

**Bring me to life**

Having garnered no voice response she pleaded again, touching her cheek as a lover would closing her eyes.

**Frozen inside without your touch **

**without your love darling**

**Only you are the life among the dead**

Finally Emmett appeared from under Alice's podium and made his way toward Bella his hand outstretched.

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Left in the dark but you were there in front of me_

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

He reached out and touched her and she opened her eyes as he circled her keeping a hand on her the entire way around.

_Without thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die me here_

_I lost myself inside_

**Bring me to life**

As she finished singing the word life she ran forward toward center stage at the same time that Emmett pulled away taking the skirt of her dress with him, revealing a little black dress underneath that caught the lights as she threw her arms open and sang passionately.

_Wake me up_

**Wake me up inside**

_I can't wake up_

**Wake me up inside**

_Save me!_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

_Wake me up_

**Bid my blood to run**

_I can't wake up_

**Before I come undone**

_Save me!_

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life.**

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

**Bring me to life**

She stopped singing her chest heaving. She looked around for Emmett but he had disappeared again. She walked over to where her old skirt lay in a heap. She dropped to her knees as the song faded and the curtain dropped. I was certain that it was the only true standing ovation that had been given all night.

**End notes: I don't have much else to say except if you skipped over the A/N in the beginning because it was of epic length please go back up and read it…please please…oh and while I'm begging please review… reviewers will get teased…**


	23. This is the life

**A/N: Oh My god she lives! I know. There is no excuse except for a really bad case of wrtiers block. I tried to write the wedding and nothing was coming out well so I had tried to approach It from a different angle, but I just couldn't get it to feel right so I kind of gave up hope for a while. Then the other day I heard a song on Glee and the chapter just flowed out of me. The song is Bruno Mar's **_**Marry You. **_**So without further ado I'll let you read the chapter…but make sure to read the note at the bottom.**

I traced the contours of her body with my eyes as she lay in the sun. She was the picture of perfection and peace as she soaked up the sun. Her long legs splayed out in front of her in the lounger. Her lightly tanned skin glistening with a combination of sweat and suntan oil, called for my touch nearly as much as her brown hair spilling out in a halo around her head. I watched her as I approached not able to tear my eyes from her. My Bella. My wife.

I loved saying that…Bella, my wife. I wondered if I would ever stop being amazed that she was really mine, the most amazing woman on the planet was mine. My thoughts floated back to the day of our wedding.

_I was a nervous wreck while I waited. It wasn't because I was having doubts, I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with Bella, but the fact that I hadn't seen her in over twenty four hours was driving me slightly insane. We hadn't spent this much time apart since before the accident. It was funny when you thought about it, that me the man that was the once self proclaimed independent red-blooded American male couldn't sleep without someone sleeping in the bed next to him. And now that we were in the same building it was as if I was coming out of my skin being so close to her but not being able to be with her. Thankfully I had been put out of my misery by my father and brother. After a round of drinks we were summoned to the garden for the ceremony._

_I went and shook hands with the preacher and took my place and waited. I began bouncing in place and the minister had chuckled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Patients son." He had told me, but I had no patience left. I wanted…no needed to see Bella. I ached for her like I wasn't whole without her there. I smiled at the guests as they all took their seats. Finally when the last guest was seated the music started. The first one down the aisle was the daughter of one of Bella's piano player. She was the only young girl we knew. Next was Ness who was caring Charlie in her arms. The whole audience awed when he giggled and waved his little hands in his suit. Next were Rose and Alice who looked beautiful in their dresses, but when the music changed my attention immediately snapped to the top of the aisle and the world shifted beneath my feet when I saw her._

_She was always beautiful buy seeing her coming toward me in a beautiful white gown was something right out of a dream. When Jacob put her hand in mine all of my nerves completely disappeared and when I pulled her to me and kissed her I felt complete and whole. I had thought I knew what those two things meant but it hadn't been any where close to how I was feeling now. No amount of fame or public praise could make me feel the way that this one brown eyed girl did. The only things I needed was her and our son and the rest didn't matter._

I had pulled her to me and kissed her again once we had left the eyes of the guests. We took a few pictures before we were whisked down to the beach where the reception was already in full swing. After the wonderful dinner and the embarrassing toasts by our friends and family I pulled Bella into my arms for our first dance.

"_Are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Cullen?"_

"_Now that's going to take some getting used to."_

"_We've got time."_

"_Yes we do Mr. Cullen yes we do." She said before she pulled my mouth to hers for and the camera's went wild around us._

I stood by the edge of her lounger throwing my large shadow over her and observed her for a moment. Her eyes were covered with large black sunglasses that matched her form hugging black one piece swimsuit. Suddenly seeming to realize that the block wasn't temporary she spoke, "There seems to be something blocking my sun." she turned her head in my direction and her face spread in a slow smile "Well hello there."

I knew for a fact she had probably known it was me all along, but I decided to play along. "You looked a little hot." I said nonchalantly as I sat down beside her.

Her brows rose, "Oh really now?"

"Yes." I said lowly as I began to stroke the smooth skin of her right leg. "We wouldn't want you to overheat now would we?" Bella didn't respond only hummed in response. "I figured I'd come over here and offer my services." I said trailing my hand up to her hip.

"And what might those services be?" Bella asked breathlessly.

I leaned over her with my hand still placed possessively on her hip. "Anything you want them to be." I whispered in her ear squeezing the flesh beneath my hands.

I nuzzled her neck and Bella turned her head to grant me access. "You should know that my husband's a jealous man." She told me grabbing onto my hair.

"With you I'm sure he needs to be." I spoke into the flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "You are far too tempting for your own good." I bit down lightly.

Suddenly we flipped positions and Bella straddled my lap with her hands still in my hair. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

I reached out to stroke the hair out the way and sat her sunglasses on the top of her head, I couldn't stand not looking at her any longer and she wasn't looking into the sun any longer anyway. I trailed my hand down her check sliding my hand to cup her head, running my thumb over her check bone and looked into her deep brown eyes. "Mine you silly girl. You're my kind of girl."

Bella shook her head with a smile on her face. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you too Bella Cullen. More than my own life." I said before pulling her to me for a kiss far hotter than the Caribbean mid day heat.

**End notes: Okay big long note…First let me get done with the business part…I'm co-hosting a writing contest. It's called the Twisted Twilight Tales. This contest is where you can take some of your favorite fairy tales and combine them with your favorite Twilight characters into your own One Shot. If you're interested there's a link on my profile page.**

**Okay I'm also taking this minute to self-pimp my holiday story. It's called Santa Baby. Here's the Summary: Christmastime in New York. What else could be more iconic, maybe a little love under the mistletoe? The gang all works at Cullen Department Store in NYC. Things are going well for Bella Swan until she starts getting mysterious gifts from her secret Santa. She wants to solve this mystery and everyone tries to figure out who Bella's secret admirer is. However something interesting begins to happen along the way, will Bella still want to find out who her Santa is when she thinks she's falling in love with someone else?**

**So please check it out. I only have one review so far and it's making me sad….**

**Okay now for the sad, sappy emotional part of this note. This is the last chapter of Love in Music. I had originally planed for there to be another story, but I just don't think I have it in me, nor do the characters really have much more conflict to work through. Therefore I will be eventually creating a group of future shots and outtakes and it will be called Faith in Music. Put me on author alert if you haven't already, because it will probably not be till after the holidays and the completion of Santa Baby…**

**No I'd like to take a minute to thank all of my readers that have hung in there with me over the past year that I've been working on this series. I think I'm a little sadder to see you go than to see the characters go. So please don't be strangers. Thank you all so much.**


End file.
